O Iubire Interzisă
by FeatherGuitar
Summary: Gray Fullbuster este fiul unui nobil, care are un mare secret. Acesta are sentimente mult mai profunde pentru sora sa mai mică Juvia Fullbuster. Dar oare această dragoste va putea înflori într-o societate de aristocraţi unde doar imaginea contează? FAIRY TAIL (atenţie: conţine scene de sex, vorbe vulgare şi incest)
1. Chapter 1

Hey prieteni! M-am gandit să fac şi eu o poveste de dragoste între Juvia şi Gray. Deşi, eu nu mă prea pricep la astfel de lucruri, am să încerc să-mi dau toată silinţa să iasă o poveste chiar foarte interesantă pentru voi ^_^ (Note: Nu este indicat persoanelor sub 18ani să citească. Apar elemente de sex, incest şi vorbe vulgare).

* * *

Octombrie 1800

În această perioadă a anului, vremea trebuia să fie rece, ba chiar să fie ploi de toamnă. Dar nu şi anul acesta. Temperatura este foarte ridicată incât puteai să mergi la un râu ca să te scalzi. Soarele cald şi strălucitor te ispiteşte să renunţi la toate treburile (ori ale casei ori ale unor afaceri importante ori alte treburi) şi te face să te relaxezi sau de ce nu? Să ieşi la o plimbare.

Magnolia, nu era ca orice oraş, mai ales având oameni aşa de veseli, iar unii dintre ei erau chiar foarte gălăcioşi. Niciodată nu ratau cetăţenii o oportunitate de a petrece în stil mare când un eveniment apărea, oricât de minuscul ar fi fost(ca de exemplu, vremea). Puteai să auzi copiii cum se joacă şi aleargă bucurându-se de această zi. De asemenea puteai oberserva cum bărbaţii în toată firea mergeau la baruri râzând şi vorbind, uneori sorbind din băutură. Iar doamnele, ori îi însoţeau pe soţii lor ori stăteau împreună având discuţii ca între femei (mai exact, bârfeau). Într-adevăr, ei nu erau nici nobili nici aristocraţi, doar simpli oameni care trăiesc pe rodul muncii lor, dar care işi preţuiau fiecare clipă pe cinste. Chiar dacă unii erau mai mult nespălaţi sau aveau un limbaj mai colorat decât deobicei, nu existau prejudecăţi sau critici adresate asupra lor. Acest lucru invidia Gray Fullbuster, fiul unui mare aristocrat din acel tinut. Acesta nu suportă gândul că trebuie mereu să fie galant şi politicos cu toţi nobilii şi aristocraţii _fuduli ş_i _falşi,_ lăsând lui Gray, un gust neplăcut în gură. În special când trebuie să le sărute mâinile damelor împopoţonate cu un machiaj strident şi, din cine ştie ce motiv, TOATE aveau voci piţigăiate şi enervante. Ori de câte ori le săruta, Gray se simţea ca şi cum ar săruta fundul unui măgar. Dar preferă să sărute cu adevărat un măgar şi să-i miroasă duhoarea decât parfumurile care emanau un miros greţos. Dar nu avea de ales. Pentru că el era fiul unui nobil, nu îi era permis să dezonoreze familia şi să rateze ocazia de a se căsători cu o domnişoară de acelaşi rang sau mai înalt.

Soarele bătea atât de tare prin geamul uriaş, încât razele lui ajungeau până la Gray, iar el se hotăreşte să se ridice din pat şi să facă o baie, până când aude voci pe hol.

"Domnişoară Juvia! Trebuie să vă grăbiţi să vă îmbrăcaţi ca să vă întâlniţi cu contele!". Gray putea să-şi dea seama că această voce îi aparţinea Kinanei, una din servitoarele lui.

"Juvia nu vrea să meargă, Kinana!Juvia nu vrea!". Iar aceasta dragilor, era vocea inconfundabilă a surorii lui mai mici, Juvia Fullbuster.

Nici nu trecuse bine câteva secunde că şi auzi cum uşa camerii lui se deschise, trântindu-se de perete.

"Gray-niichan!" striga Juvia sărind imediat pe Gray care era încă în pat.

"Ouch Juvia! Mai uşor! Aproape m-ai lovit!" se plânge Gray când vede cum sora lui mai mică încerca să se ascundă în pieptul lui gol.

"Wah, Gray-niichan! Juvia nu vrea să iasă din casă să se întâlnească cu niciun conte! Juvia nu vrea!" zice Juvia, cu o voce asemănătoare ca a unui copil care se răzvrăteşte când nu primeşte ceea ce doreşte.

"Ah, s-sir Gray! Îmi pare foarte rău că v-am deranjat, doar că domnişoara Juvia trebuie să se întâlnească cu un conte, deoarece acestea sunt ordinele tatălui vostru" spune Kinana încercând să se scuze.

Gray căsca, şi îşi scărpina scalpul "Kinana, ne poţi lăsa un pic singuri? Am să încerc s-o conving pe Juvia să se gătească. Tu, între timp, poţi pregăti masa".

"Desigur, sir Gray!" Kinana face o plecăciune şi pleacă închizând uşa dupa ea.

Gray îşi ridică puţin capul, să o vadă pe sora lui care se află deasupra lui, încă ascunzându-se în pieptul lui. El îşi pune mâna lui stângă pe capul ei, jucându-se cu părul ei albastru asemenea oceanului. "Juvia, de ce te încăpăţânezi să te îmbraci şi să vezi acel barosan?" o întreabă pe Juvia, încă jucându-se cu juviţele de păr.

"Pentru că tata vrea s-o mărite pe Juvia! Juvia este sigură de asta!" se vaită Juvia.

Gray oftează la auzul acestor lucruri. Aşa-i, în aceste timpuri este o ruşine dacă fetele nu se căsătoresc devreme (cam in jur de 17-24ani), deoarece, oamenii cred că va fi prea târziu după să se mărite, zicând că fetele vor fi _bătrâne ş_i nimeni nu le va mai lua. Ceea ce ,în opinia lui Gray, crede că asta e o mentalitate _retardată _a persoanelor _obsedate_ de căsătorii.

Gray îi ridică faţa Juviei cu degetul arătător iar cu degetul mare îi mângâie uşor bărbia. Ochii Juviei se calmează instantaneu la acest sentiment şi supină uşor.

"Juvia, stai liniştită, de abia ai 18 ani. Ai timp destul să te măriţi şi nu cred că tata e tipul ăsta de persoană care grăbeşte lucrurile. Da, o fi el autoritar şi face pe şefu' cu noi, dar nu exagerează" spune Gray, liniştind-o pe Juvia care, (dacă nu îi înşeleau urechile) o auzea cum scotea un geamăt uşor la mângâierile pe care le făcea Gray cu degetul mare.

Apoi, dintr-o dată, simte cum respiraţia lui începe să accelereze la văzul sânilor ei mari şi fermi. Sânii ei, rezemaţi de torace lui, sunt aproape dezgoliţi, deoarece rochia ei de noapte avea un decolteu adânc şi oferă o privelişte provocatoare. Gray întoarce brusc privirea în altă parte şi încearcă să-şi regleze respiraţia.

"Gray-niichan, ce s-a întâmplat?" întreabă Juvia foarte curioasă de reacţia lui.

"A-ah, nimic, nimic!" spune Gray rapid. "Hai, să ne ridicăm, că e foarte târziu şi eu mor de foame".

"Oke! " spune Juvia cu un zâmbet larg şi inocent, apoi se ridică şi se îndreaptă către camera ei.

Gray, de asemenea, merge la baie şi dă drumul la apă rece. Se spală pe faţă cât se poate de mult, ca să uite de imaginea bustului ei, apoi se uită în oglindă. Suviţele lui negre stăteau în toate direcţiile, asa că încerca să le aşeze într-un fel. Se miră cum de cearcanele de sub ochii lui aplecati şi negrii sunt aproape invizibile. Trăsăturile feţei lui erau frumoase, aproape feminine, dar cicatricea de pe frunte, care a făcut-o după ce s-a bătut cu Lyon Vastia, un prieten vechi, care e totodata şi un rival, corecta printr-o notă voluntara întâia impresie. Acesta recunoaste că el nu arată deloc _rău_ : este înalt, are un piept neted atrăgător şi bine lucrat, braţele lui sunt de asemenea muncite iar mâinile lui sunt mari şi tandre(cel puţin, aşa spune Juvia). Acest lucru îl face mândru, mai ales când vede cum alţi bărbaţi se uită la el cu gelozie, pentru că fetele roiesc pe lângă el ca albinele în jurul unei flori, gata să polenizeze. Dar el nu le dădea importanţă acelor fete. Pe el nu il interesa decât să fie cu _sora lui_ mai mică. Nu era doar o iubire ca între fraţi…era _mai mult_. Acest sentiment îl are încă din copilărie, de când a petrecut mult timp cu ea, având grijă de ea, dormind cu ea, ieşind prin grădină şi jucându-se cu ea. Doar că atunci era o iubire nevinovată, acum a devenit o _iubire nestăpânită_.

El are 21 de ani, iar hormonii lui mişună şi acum prin corp (ceea ce e normal) dar simte cum în fiecare zi işi pierde din ce în ce mai mult controlul, ori de câte ori o vedea pe Juvia. Ea este, de asemenea, înaltă şi suplă, cu o faţă drăgălaşă şi delicată, parcă era făcută din porţelan, iar frumuseţea ei se accentua datorită părului ei albastru, putin ondulat, mereu aşezându-se perfect pe umeri. Picioarele ei sunt bine conturate şi provocatoare, care, din fericire pentru Gray, numai cei din casă au ocazia de a le vedea, deoarece acum este la modă ca femeile să poarte rochii lungi până la pământ. Asta îl face pe Gray calm, pentru că aşa niciun _prădător_ nu va avea ochii pe sora lui_. _Dar, deşi picioarele ei nu sunt descoperite, pieptul ei face să compenseze lipsa acestora. Are nişte sâni _al naibii de frumoşi_ care face ca orice bărbat să întoarcă privirea la ea. Mai ales că acel corset, pe care-l poartă mereu, ridică sânii foarte mult încât nu îi poţi rezista dorinţei de _a te juca _cu ei. Acest lucru il deranjează foarte mult pe Gray. El nu doreşte ca un bărbat s-o atingă pe Juvia cu _ghearele_ lui, el nu doreşte ca un bărbat să-i sărute fiecare parte din corpul ei plăpând şi s-o _deguste_!

Chiar dacă, el i-a spus Juviei că poate să se căsătorească când vrea şi cu cine vrea, în interioul său, simţea ca şi cum cineva îi băgase unghiile în gat ca să-l sufoce. Dar, din nou, nu are ce să facă. Această iubire pentru sora sa este _interzisă_, şi dedestă acest lucru. Urăşte că a fost _blestemat _să-i fie frate şi nu jumătatea sa.

În timp ce el era prins în gândurile lui, aude pe cineva bătând tare la uşa băii.

"Sir Gray! Masa este pusă de mai mult de o oră şi tu încă stai în baia aia blestemată! Ieşi _dracului_ de acolo!" strigă Loke, unul din servitorii lui, şi e cel mai apropiat de Gray. Pe Gray nu-l deranjează insultele şi vorbele răutăcioase, ba din potriva! Se simte _bine_ când cineva vorbeşte aşa cu el. De asta urăşte să stea printre aristocraţi. Toata nobilimea este exagerată de politicoasă încât mai nimeni nu işi dă seama ce se află dupa acele măşti cu zâmbete dezgustătoare şi infernale. La ei contează doar imaginea şi atat. Doar puţine persoane sunt cu adevarat deschise cu el. Prinţul Natsu Dragneel se număra printre ei. Are aceeaşi vârsta cu el şi, deşi este prinţ, se comportă ca un puşti de 12 ani(agresiv, acţionează fără să gândească, etc,) de asemenea nu suportă aristocraţii. Aceştia 2 mereu se ceartă, şi uneori chiar se iau la bătaie (bineînţeles, nu în văzul lumii) dar ţin unul la altul. Natsu este î_mblânzit_ doar de logodnica sa, Lucy Heartfilia, fiica lordului Heartfilia, o fată cam naivă dar te poţi înţelege cu ea foarte bine. Printre prietenii lui mai sunt şi Gajeel Redfox (tot un nobil) şi iubita lui Levy McGarden; Erza Scarlet singurul cavaler feminin din garda Regelui Dreyar care bagă spaima în toţi; fraţii aristocraţi Strauss : Mirajane, Elfman şi Lisanna (nici ei nu se comportă ca nişte 'marionete ale societăţii', mai ales Elfman care nu se poate abţine să nu urle la orice bal ca să se laude cât de bărbat este el). Cana Alberona tot o fiica a unui mare lord de temut din Magnolia, Gildarts, dar amândoi nu au luat niciodată lucrurile în serios şi mai ales că ei sunt singurele persoane care nu prea se comportă pe placul aristocraţilor, în special Cana care adoră alcoolul şi consumă într-un mod nefeminin. Aceste persoane sunt foarte importante în viaţa lui şi nu se ştie ce s-ar fi făcut fără ei.

"Da, da…vin acum" spune Gray cu o voce plictisită. După ce se spală şi se îmbracă, ajunge în sfârşit în sala principală, unde ia masa familia nobilă.

"Gray-niichan mw-ai vn-enit nw-în swfârşit! Juvia a îwnceput să-şwi facă griwji!" bolborosea Juvia în timp ce mânca o felie de pâine cu unt.

"Juvia! Nu se vorbeşte cu gura plină!" o dojenea mama ei pe Juvia.

"Da, da..." spunea Juvia bosumflată.

„Chiar aşa, Juvia...nu trebuia să te vezi cu un conte azi?" întreba mama, ridicând o sprânceană la fiica ei când aceasta aproape se înnecase cu ceai.

"A-aa, p-păi trebuia Juvia să se vadă cu el dar..." se bâlbâia fiica ei, încercând să găsească o scuza.

"Dar întâlnirea a fost anulată" spune tatăl lor intrând în salon.

"Da aşa-i, cum spune tata!" zice Juvia cu un ton mai ridicat, dar totodată uşurat că a ieşit din această încurcătură. Dar apoi stă câteva secunde şi se întreabă cum de a fost anulată întâlnirea.

"De ce dragul meu?" îl întreabă pe soţul ei.

"Contele a avut alte treburi destul de urgente şi a trebuit să amâne întâlnirea" îi răspunde tatăl lor. Gray auzi asta în timp ce sorbea din ceai, încercând să mascheze fericirea, pentru că nu se mai vede cu Juvia.

„Dar, s-ar putea să-l vezi în curând" ii spune Juviei cu un zambet larg ca şi cum asta i-ar aduce veşti bune Juviei, dar de fapt, nu o încantă această ştire.

"Da? Când se va întalni cu Juvia?" întreabă ea cam indignată.

„Regele Dreyar organizează un bal mâine seară în palatul său pentru a sărbători Ziua Recoltei" o lămuri pe Juvia „Şi familia noastră a fost invitată...".

"Yay!" îl întrerupe Juvia, bucurându-se nouătate. Ea iubeşte balurile foarte mult, mai ales cand se îmbracă în cele mai frumoase rochii. Deşi nu prea suportă să vadă toţi oamenii_ libidinoşi_, aceştia nu au fost un impediment ca să-i strice vreo seara.

"...şi familia lui a fost invitată!" continuă tatăl.

"...yay..."zice Juvia dezamăgită, ceea ce-l face pe Gray să chicotească la reacţiile ei. Sora lui mai mică l-a vazut şi şi-a scos limba către el.

_'Oh, cât de mult aş vrea să-i prind limba ei drăguţă cu gura mea şi s-o savurez' _se gândea Gray în timp ce se uită la sora ei.

"JUVIA!" strigă mama la ea şi aşa l-a trezit şi pe Gray din fanteziile lui "Nu se face aşa ceva, fetiţo!" o ceartă pe Juvia.

"Bine, bine.." zice Juvia şi cu asta se ridică de la masă.

"Unde mergi?" o întreabă Gray pe sora lui.

"Juvia merge să se plimbe prin grădină, vrei să vii cu Juvia, Gray-niichan?" întreabă Juvia cu un zâmbet aşa de frumos încât îi era imposibil s-o refuze.

"Desigur" se ridică şi Gray de la masă şi se duce dupa Juvia.

* * *

Grădina familiei Fullbuster era una din cele mai frumoase grădini pe care le avea Magnolia, datorită faptului că acolo_ se afla_ trandafirii albaştrii. În timp ce o urma pe Juvia, Gray se simţi nostalgic. _'Aici mă jucam cu Juvia când eram mici…îmi plăcea când ea alerga prin grădină şi încerca să culeagă flori pentru mine' îş_i reamintea acesta. O vede pe sora sa cum se plimba printre flori inspirând mireasma îmbătătoare şi plăcută.

"Mai ţii minte Gray-niichan, când ne jucam mult aici?" îl întreabă pe fratele ei, în timp ce mirosea lalelele.

"Da, îmi aduc aminte…mai ales când ne jucam de-a v-aţi ascunselea " îi răspunde Gray, zâmbind.

„Aa! Cum să uite Juvia asta! Tu ai fost mereu bun la acest joc...mereu o găseai pe Juvia!" zice Juvia strângându-şi buzele, amintindu-şi de joc „Juvia mereu pierdea!". Gray a început să râdă când a văzut-o pe Juvia ofticându-se după ce a zis ultimele cuvinte.

„Gray-niichan nu mai rade!" se răsteşte Juvia la el.

„Nu mă pot abţine, eşti tare adorabilă când te superi" zice Gray apropiindu-se de Juvia ca s-o ia in braţe.

Juvia a început să se înroşească, dar tot acceptă îmbrăţişarea de la fratele ei mai mare. În braţele lui mereu s-a simţit ocrotită de orice rău şi mereu s-a simţit foarte..._bine!_ Juvia roşea şi mai tare la gândul _acela,_ dar se ascunde în umărul lui, ca să nu-i vadă faţa.

„A-ah! Ştiu! Când Juvia era mică, nu a reuşit niciodată să ia un trandafir albastru!" spune Juvia repede după ce se eliberează din braţele lui Gray. Acesta rămâne cam nedumerit, dar nu îndrăzneşte să o deranjeze pe Juvia, care se îndrepta spre trandafirii albaştrii din colţul grădinii.

„Păi da, pentru că erai prea scundă să ajungi" zice Gray rânjind, dorind s-o enerveze pe Juvia.

„Nici Gray-niichan nu era înalt aşa că nu te mai lua de Juvia" şi cu asta Juvia i-a întors vorbele fratelui său."Oricum, nu mai contează...important este că Juvia are ocazia de a lua unul la ea în cameră" spune Juvia în timp ce miroase trandafirii albaştrii.

"Ştiai că trandafirii albaştrii reprezintă _imposibilul_?" o întreabă Gray.

„Da?" se uită Juvia cu nedumerire la Gray după ce a luat unul în mână.

„Da, de ce crezi că aceşti trandafiri _nu se găsesc_?" întreabă Gray, uitându-se la faţa confuză a Juviei.

Deschise puţin gura ca să riposteze, dar apoi are o revelaţie.

„Aceştia sunt _falşi..."_ şopteste Juvia, mai mult pentru ea.

Observând tristeţea Juviei, îi pune mâna pe cap, o mângâie şi spune „Nu gândi aşa, Juvia...chiar dacă aceştia sunt pictaţi, nu înseamnă că nu există; doar că nu a venit _vremea_ lor...Se zice că trandafirii albaştrii răsar când o dragoste imposibilă se naşte." o consolează Gray.

„Cum adică?" întreabă Juvia şi mai nedumerită decât înainte, uitându-se cu ochi mari la fratele ei. „Adică, există o şansă...o speranţă, că aceea iubire imposibilă va deveni posibilă" spune Gray cu o voce aşa de calmă şi de caldă încât obrajii Juvie s-au înflăcărat.

_‚Wow...Gray-niichan este cu adevărat fermecator! Cred că toate fetele îl doresc cu ardoare.' _se gândi Juvia în timp ce se uită la el ‚_Gray-niichan...să fie cu o altă fată...să o alinte aşa cum o alintă pe Juvia...să o..!' _Juvia se opri din gândit când simte cum un ghimpe al trandafirului luat, i-a intrat în degetul arătător.

„Ouch!" se plânge Juvia după ce vede cum începe să ţâşnească un pic de sânge.

„Off, oricât de mult ai creşte, tot neatentă ai ramas" o dojeneşte pe Juvia pe un ton liniştit. Gray o vede pe Juvia cum vrea să-şi ducă degetul la gura ca să se cureţe de sânge, iar el o opreşte. Juvia se uită puţin mirata la el şi ochii ei s-au mărit când îl vede pe fratele ei cum îi ridică degetul arătător şi bagă vârful, îm gura acestuia. Juvia poate simţi cum limba lui se juca cu degetul ei şi lingea aşa de încet încât Juviei îi treceau fiori pe şina spinării. Gray a început să-i sugă degetul lacom ca şi cum era o bomboană de ciocolată foarte rafinata, iar inima Juviei bătea cu putere în piept de la aceea senzaţie.

„G-G-Gray-niichan!" se bâlbâia Juvia când vede cum fratele ei i-a băgat tot degetul in gură. Gura lui era ca de foc, iar limba lui era aşa de umedă şi de lipicioasă. Într-un final, Gray îi dă drumul mâinii şi degetului puţin acoperit în saliva lui.

„Gata, nu o să mai curgă" zice Gray ca şi cum _asta_ a fost un lucru foarte normal. Juvia se uită la degetul ei fără sa audă cuvintele lui.

_‚De ce Juvia se simte aşa?...Doar i-a curăţat degetul de_ _sânge...Doar...?'_

"Haide să mergem înăutru" sugereaza Gray, chiar dacă Juvia era încă pierdută in spaţiu. După ce se deşteptă, aceasta aprobă afirmativ, clătinând foarte tare din cap şi-l urmă pe Gray.

Gray arată extrem de calm, dar numai el ştie de zbuciumul lăuntric, care nu mai are mult până explodează. Îşi linse buzele cu multa poftă, cât timp Juvia era în spatele lui.

"Aşa de…_gustos_!"

* * *

Deşi a fost o zi superbă, în special temperatura, ei bine noaptea nu mai era de acord să întreţină atmosfera plăcută. Nici nu era bine acoperit cerul de norii negri şi greoi, că imediat se auzeau tunetele înfiorătoare, urmate apoi de fulgerele ce străpungeau aerul. Gray ajunse în camera lui şi işi caută doar o pereche de pantaloni lejeri, fără să mai ia vreo bluză (pentru că se simte în largul său, când pieptul este neîmbrăcat). Stinge luminile camerei şi se pune uşor în pat, dorind să apuce un somn profund, mai ales că mâine seară trebuie să meargă la bal şi nu poate dormi cu capul pe masă. Acesta îşi inchise ochii, vrând să adoarmă, doar că-l deranjau crengile care se scrijeleau de geam, din cauza vântului. Dar cu toate zgomotele de afară, putea să audă un ciocănit destul de slab la uşa. Gray îşi ridică moalele capului, întrebându-se cine o fi la aceasta ora. Se hotărăşte să răspundă, cand observă că ciocăniturile nu încetau.

"Ce vrei?" zice Gray cam morăcănos că şi-a părăsit patul cald, dar după, işi drege glasul de uimire, când o vede în faţă pe sora lui. "Juvia! Ce s-a întâmplat? De ce nu dormi?" întreabă Gray mirat de prezenţa ei aici.

"P-Păi…Juvia a î-încercat să doarmă, dar n-a putut din cauza zgomotelor de afară ş-ş-şi..d-dacă se poate…J-Juvia vrea s-să…" cat timp încerca să vorbeasca, ea se uita în jos cu obrajii roşii, legănându-şi corpul de pe un picior pe altul. Gray se uită un pic la ea şi zâmbeşte la tentativa surorii lui de a intra în cameră.

_'Stai aşa! Vrea să doarmă cu mine?'_ se gândi Gray, imaginând figura ei perfecta pe lângă corpul lui. La acest gând, îşi dă seama cum instinctele lui masculine îl cuprind.

"Gray-niichan?"

"Da!" răspunde Gray dezmeticindu-se "Da…da da! Sigur Juvia, poţi intra şi să dormi cu mine, dacă ţi-e urât să fii singură în cameră".

"Bine" zice Juvia zâmbind.

Amândoi ajung în pat şi trec vreo 2-3 ore, dar în mintea lui Gray, credea că trec ore în şir! Gray stătea la marginea patului, iar Juvia pe cealaltă margine. Prin capul lui Gray îi trec o sumedenie de fantezii cu Juvia, iar el încearcă să se abţină să fie ispitit de imaginaţia lui. Dintr-o dată, se simţi foarte înfierbântat, aşa că se dezveleşte şi se aşează, astfel încât faţa este îndreptată spre tavan. Gray se osteneşte sa îşi potrivească ritmul respiraţiei şi să adoarmă cât se poate de repede, doar că o simţi şi pe sora lui cum se foieşte în pat. Îşi deschide ochii cu privirea aţintită asupra ei. Gray se simţea cum se sufocă la vederea Juviei. Aceasta dormea pe spate cu faţa înclinată pe partea lui cu buzele întredeschise şi uscate. Mâna ei dreaptă era aproape de perna, iar mâna stângă se afla pe lângă corp. Era pe jumate dezvelită şi purta o rochiţă de noapte neagră cu bretelele lăsate, conferind o deschizătură mai mare a decolteului (care era deja adânc). Gray îi privea pieptul cu atâta râvnă şi urma cu mare atenţie ridicarea şi coborârea bustului de la respiraţie.

_'Argh, firar să fie! Cum poate fata asta să mă tenteze să-i ating fiecare parte din corp?' _ţipa Gray în mintea sa _'Ce faţă paşnică are când doarme' _îşi zise el după ce atinge, grijuliu, cu vârfurile degetelor, obrazul ei stâng, încercând să nu-i perturbe somnul. Şi reuşeste. Gray profită de ocazie şi-i mângâie faţa ei gingaşă cu degetul mare. Cu degetul arătător, îi contureaza liniile feţei, uşor dirijându-şi apoi arătătorul către gâtul ei expus. Cu cât atingea punctele sensibile ale gâtului, cu atât Juvia scotea sunete scurte şi _senzuale_.

"Mm…"

Gemetele Juviei îl conduceau pe Gray la disperare, în special după ce vede că se mişcă puţin, iar sânii ei sunt şi mai descoperiţi decât înainte, doar sfârcurile erau acoperite de material. Gray înghiţi în sec, când indexul a trecut de claviculă şi a ajuns la decolteu. Îşi plimbă degetul, făcând cercuri pe sânii, impresionanţi de mari şi Juvia scâncea în somn.

"Ah-mm.."

Gray simţi cum erecţia lui creştea din ce în ce mai mult, odată ce a ajuns pe vârful sânilor (şi datorită sunetelor făcute de Juvia). Chiar şi sub rochie, Gray putea simţi cum sfârcurile fetei se contractau sub atingerea lui. Fără niciun pic de jenă, Gray face conturul sfârcurilor cu mult entuziasm, ba chiar le ciupeşte putin, iar Juvia a început să geme şi mai puternic.

"Ahh-oh…!"

_"Boom!"_ răsună tunetul atât de puternic, încât Gray ieşi din transa desfrânării. Acesta se smuci de la Juvia că aproape căzuse din pat. Eş respiră greu şi apăsat; simţea cum transpiraţia se prelingea de pe frunte pe obraji, iar mâinile lui tremurau de la ş_oc_.

"Ah, ah, ah…Nu cred că mai pot îndura mult…" şopti Gray încă suflând greu. Se ridică şi merge la baie să se spele pe ochi cu apa rece. Picăturile curgeau de pe faţă fără ezitare şi ,dintr-o dată, îşi simţi corpul slăbit.

"Ah Juvia…dacă mai stai mult pe lângă mine, nu cred ca am să mă mai pot abţine" şi cu asta se întoarce înapoi în pat, stând pe partea opusa a Juviei , având spatele îndreptat spre ea.

Pentru Gray, asta a fost cea lungă şi _dureroasă_ noapte.

Şi asta a fost doar începutul.

* * *

Sper ca exprimarea mea sa nu fie prea groaznica decat este. Review!


	2. Balul erotic

**Hey prieteni, sper ca va place aceasta poveste. Asta e prima oara cand scriu asa ceva (mai ales ca am inceput cu o poveste matura), doar ca nu m-am putut abtine sa nu fac si eu propia versiune de ****_fanfiction_****. De asemenea, sper ca exprimarea mea sa nu va bage in ceata. Am verificat capitolele de cateva ori, sperand ca povestea are un fir logic (si cu ocazia asta vedeam si daca am greseli de ortografie), dar daca ceva nu intelegeti, puteti sa ma intrebati oricand. In acest capitol sunt: injuraturi & scene intime.**

* * *

_"Ah-ah…G-Gray-n-niichan…" gemea Juvia încercând să respire suficient aer pentru a-și încărca plămânii._

_"Ah, Juvia! Nu mă pot controla!" se răstea Gray, găfâind tot atât de greu ca și sora lui._

_Juvia era întinsă pe pat iar Gray era deasupra ei. Faţa ei era roșie, iar ochii erau întredeschiși, strălucitori și încărcați cu poftă carnală. Buzele ei erau umede și învelite în saliva lui amestecată cu a ei .Sânii ei mari descoperiți aveau urme de săruturi pasionale, iar sfârcurile ei rozalii s-au învinețit de la atâta supt. Corpul ei, acoperit de transpirație, tremura de nerăbdare ca să fie 'sfâșiată' de către fratele ei._

_"Gray-niichan, Gray-nii…Gray…GRAY!"_

_BUF!_ Gray primi o lovitură așa de puternică în stomac încât credea că l-a împuns un taur.

"Bwoa! CE DRACU FACI LOKE?!" urla și tușea Gray de durere. Loke era lângă patul său, uitându-se încruntat la el.

"Ce dracu fac eu? Mai bine spus, ce naiba faci tu, Gray?" îi răspunse cu un ton amenințător "Este ora prânzului și tu încă dormi în patul ăsta afurisit. Mama ta mi-a cerut imediat să te trezesc, dacă e, prin orice mijloc." continua Loke, tot cu o voce ridicată.

"Grr…Ah! Juv-" se uita la restul patului și vedea că Juvia lipsea.

_'A fost doar un vis? Părea __prea__ real' _se gândea Gray în timp ce își sprijinea capul de mâna dreaptă.

"Domnișoara Juvia este în oraș cu domnișoara Lucy și domnișoara Levy pentru a-și cumpăra o rochie pentru diseară. În locul tău aș face la fel" îi spuse Loke mai calm.

"Să iau rochii?" întreba Gray batjocoritor.

"Nu, _cretinule_…să-ți iei costum !" țipa Loke și _'adulmeca'_ aerul din camera (în special aerul din jurul lui Gray). "Pfew!...Gray, nu știu ce ai făcut azi-noapte, dar _puți _îngrozitor! Mișcă să faci o baie!" îi ordona Loke lui Gray.

"Tsk!Fie…Doamne! Ești mai rău decât maică-mea" îi raspunse Gray cam râzgâiat. Loke nu a mai avut timp să-i reproșeze că deja ajunsese în baie.

Acesta, în timp ce făcea patul și pregătea hainele lui Gray, auzi o izbitură puternică venind din baie.

Stătea câteva secunde și se uita, la ușa, abătut "Gray…știu cât de mult _ț__ii _la Juvia…dar trebuie să îți dai seama că _asta_ nu se va întâmpla niciodată. Chiar dacă ar exista o posibilitate să vă iubiți unul pe celălalt, nimeni nu o să vă accepte" șoptește Loke dezamăgit.

* * *

După ce făcuse o baie și dupa ce mâncase, Gray se duse să-i anunțe pe părinții lui că vrea să se vadă cu Natsu. Aceștia au fost de acord, dar să nu stea prea mult ca să aibă timp să se pregătească pentru bal. Gray a aprobat, dând din cap, și a _zbughit_ la el în cameră, ca să se descotorosească de hainele scumpe. Își alesese din vestiar, o pereche de pantaloni negri simpli, o cămașă bej cam lărguță și o pereche de pantofi mai vechi.

Pentru că cei 2 se bat sau se ceartă (ori de cate ori se vedeau), au hotărât să se întâlnească la marginea unei păduri apropiate, ca să nu mai atragă atenție. Dupa ce merse cam 15 minute (pe jos, fără nicio garda), ajunge în pădure zărindu-l pe Natsu.

"Oi, _chiloțar ambulant_! Ai întârziat!" se răstea Natsu la Gray.

"Altă jignire mai inteligentă n-ai găsit_,_ _creier ars_? îi răspunse, pe același ton, Gray până când a văzut că el _chiar_ a rămas în chiloți "Argh, _rahat_!"

Da, Gray are prostul obicei să se dezbrace oriunde ar fi, dar cel mai mult se dezbracă pe lângă familia sau prietenii lui.

"Ce spui tu acolo _pornografule_? Îți arde să te bați cu mine?" îl provoca Natsu.

"Poți s-o mai spui o dată, _retardatule! _Am sa-ti _fut_ o ma-" nici nu terminase bine amenințarea, că deja primise un pumn în faţă.

"Argh! Băga-mi-aș _pula_ în tine, Natsu!" urla Gray și î-a dat și lui un picior în stomac.

"Ți-arăt eu GRAY!" tuna Natsu.

"TERMINAȚI NAIBII ODATĂ!" zbiera o fată din spatele lor. "AM SĂ VĂ RUP OASELE ȘI AM SA LE ARUNC LA CÂINI, DACĂ NU ÎNCETAȚI, IDIOȚILOR!"se apropiase de ei și le-a aruncat o privire ucigașă…(ghiciți cine e persoana?)

"AYE!" răspund simultan Natsu și Gray, î_mbrățisându-se_.

"Numai urmărindu-vă, îmi dați dureri de cap!" îi critica Erza, punând mâinile pe tâmple, ca să le masese.

"Oi, E-Erza! Da ce cauți aici? Nu trebuia să stai de pază?" întreba Natsu, încă îmbrățișat de Gray.

"Azi am zi libera și doream să ies în oraș, până când am văzut-o pe Lucy, care mi-a spus că _trebuie_ să te vezi cu Gray. Așa că m-am gândit că e ceva urgent_." _

_'De ce se tot bagă în probleme noastre?'_ cugetau Natsu și Gray.

"Erza, stai calmă…nu e ceva important, doar o discuție ca între bărbați, nu Natsu?" zicea Gray.

"Am văzut ce _discuție_ purtați" spunea Erzam, ridicând o sprânceană.

"De fapt, Gray are probleme cu sora lui"îi spunea Natsu degajat, iar Gray l-a împuns cu cotul în coaste "Bwoa! Pentru ce a fost asta, _ochi aplecați_?" întreba Natsu, gâfâind.

"Pentru că nu știi să-ți închizi gura, _ochi ascuțiți_" răspunse Gray, având o aură malefică în jurul lui.

"Probleme cu sora ta? Juvia? Dar eu știam că vă înțelegeți foarte bine. S-a întâmplat ceva?" întreba Erza și mai curioasă.

"Ă-ăh , nimic Erza!" răspunse agitat Gray.

"De fapt, el o iube-" explica Natsu, doar că gura lui a fost acoperită de mâna lui Gray.

"O iube...Normal că o iubește pe Juvia, Natsu, doar e soralui."

"Da, dar Gray o iubește mai mult!" continua Natsu după ce s-a eliberat de mâna lui Gray.

"Tâmpitule!" striga Gray și i-a lovit piciorul lui Natsu. "AAAHH!" zbiera Natsu de durere.

"Oh Dumnezeule! Gray o iubești pe Juvia?!" țipa Erza, șocată.

"Shh Erza!" îi spunea Gray, încercând să o liniștească. "FIE! Am să vă explic situația, dar trebuie să-mi promiteți că nu veți spune nimănui, în special tu NATSU!" îi comanda Gray lui Natsu.

"Gee…bine!" raspunse Natsu deranjat, după ce și-a revenit.

"Sigur, poți avea încredere în mine, Gray" glăsuia Erza calma.

Gray le-a explicat fiecare amănunt despre sentimentele sale și de când au început să-l _bântuie. _Erza asculta cu mare atenție fiecare detaliu , iar lui Natsu i s-a rupt _'filmul'_ după ce povestise Gray ce simte când o vede pe Juvia.

"Înțelegeți în ce situație mă aflu? Cel mai rău lucru este că nu pot face nimic! se plângea Gray, având fruntea acoperită de palmele lui (iar brațele erau sprijinite de genunchi).

"Mmm…da…ai un moment foarte critic, Gray" zicea Erza cu un glas domol.

"Eu nu înțeleg de ce nu îi spui ce simți?" întreba Natsu spontan.

"Nu pot să fac asta, _creier de pasare_!"

"Gândește-te de 2 ori, Natsu. Juvia este _sora_ lui mai mică, nu o prietenă sau o fată straină.Nu este așa de ușor pe cât crezi. Tu ai avut un mare avantaj că o ai pe Lucy, pentru că ea vine dintr-o familie importantă, v-ați logodit pentru că amândoi ați vrut, nesiliți de nimeni și, cel mai important, nu sunteți _rude_." il lămurise Erza.

"Tu îți dai seama, că dacă eu vreau să fiu cu Juvia, familia Fullbuster va decade și va fi de râsul lumii?" spunea Gray lui Natsu. "Eu sincer, nu dau niciun şfanţ pe așa ceva, dar Juviei îi pasă foarte mult de părinții noștri."

După ce a zis Gray ultimele cuvinte, s-a lăsat o liniște _mormântală_ printre ei.

„Mm...mm...argh...ARG! Pe mine mă doare capul numai când mă gândesc la asta" se smiorcăia Natsu.

„Bine că nu trebuie să iti forțezi prea mult mintea ta îngustă" zicea Gray răutăcios.

„Vrei să ne batem din nou, _pedofilule_?"

„Oricând, _mucosule!"_

„Gata! Așa nu ajungem nicăieri" ordona Erza la cei doi.

„Aye.." rosteau(din nou) Gray și Natsu. „Mă rog, eu m-am cărat de aici" vorbea Gray în timp ce s-a ridicat de pe jos.

„Gray" îl oprise Erza pe Gray punând o mână pe umarul lui „Orice s-ar întâmpla, noi vom fi cu tine, sper că știi asta".

„Da...știu" îi răspunse, schițând un zambest trist.

„Dacă vrei să auzi părerea mea...cred că sunt de acord cu Natsu...cel mai bine ar fi să-i spui ce simți".

„Ha! Știam eu că am dreptate" sărise Natsu mândru. "În plus, nu cred că Juvia se va comporta altfel cu tine. Adica, să fim serioși, e Juvia și știi că ea va fi mereu cu tine, indiferent ce vei alege.

Gray se uita la cei doi, cu ochi mari de uimire pentru că i-au dat un asemenea sfat, dar în final a plecat, cu privirea fixată la pământ.

* * *

Gray se plimba prin piața zgomotoasa, încă având capul încărcat cu probleme. El nu dorea decât o scăpare în aceea belea. Nu vroia decât să fie cu sora lui, să fie fericit cu ea, să fie și ea bucuroasă...să aibă nopți pline și _albe_ împreună cu ea. Să _aibe _o familie cu ea.

_‚Hmph...și chiar dacă ar fi o minune s-o am pe Juvia, n-aș putea să am copii cu ea, din cauza că suntem __frați__. Odraslele noastre ar avea handicap.' _medita el, rânjind, dar în spatele acelui rânjet se afla o _mare_ de mâhnire.

Prins în mintea sa, acesta s-a împiedicat de un butoi, pus pe la marginea drumului și a căzut, lovindu-se la față.

"Argh…ce dracu? Cine a pus butoiul ăsta aici?" se văita Gray, frecându-și nasul.

"Ahh, îmi pare rău, tinere domn…Tocmai rearanjam terasa, ca să fie mai liberă" raspunse o femeie bătrână.

Gray s-a ridicat și a citit panoul aflat deasupra terasei _'Leacuri și medicamente'_ . Rămăsese nemișcat, încă uitându-se la panou, apoi a întrebat-o pe femeie „Auzi mătușo, vinzi toate tipurile de leacuri pe aici?"

„Ahh, desigur tinere...am leacuri pentru lepră, pentru ciumă și pentru alte boli grave" i-a răspuns femeia, foarte sigură pe ea.

„Nu ai și pentru a vindeca _dragostea_?" a întrebat-o pe bătrână, ca și cum a găsit lumina de la capătul tunelului.

„Să vindeci dragostea, spui tu?" zise femeia suspicioasă. „Scuze tinere, dar asemenea leac nu există" grăise ea, dezamăgindu-l. „Dar, dacă te ajută cu ceva, am un leac care face în așa fel să nu ai _copii, _dacă știi la ce mă refer" rânjea femeia la el după ce i-a spus ultima frază.

„Dar ca să ai copii sănătoși? Știi tu, să nu aibă niciun handicap sau vreo boală la naștere" o chestiona Gray.

„Mhh, tinere văd că ai un suflet tare tulburat și, pe lângă asta, mai ești și nehotărât, dar spre surprinderea ta, am așa ceva" i-a răspuns femeia. „WENDY! Vino aici!"

Din spatele unei perdele, a ieșit o fetiță cam în jur de 12-13 ani(din constatarea lui Gray), cu părul lung albastru și cu ochi căprui, mari și timizi.

„D-da?" se bâlbâia fetița la _babă._

„Ia vezi, nu cumva ai făcut tu un medicament pentru nou-născuți ca să nu fie _handicapați_?" o întrebase pe fată, degajată.

„A-ah, d-da...am, vrei să îți aduc?"

„Da, hai fugi și adu." poruncise bătrâna.

„S-Stai, tu îmi dai un leac făcut de _ea_? Nu e cam mică să știe medicină? Dacă îmi dă o otravă sau așa ceva?" se panicase Gray la acțiunile femeii.

„Tinere, ia apropie-te de mine" îi vorbise femeia, chemându-l cu degetul la ea „Fata asta este unică, nu o să mai găsesti o asemenea ființă ca ea pe aici. Wendy a creat cele mai puternice medicamente pentru maladiile cele mai grave din tot ținutul și toate au mers ca la carte. Nu_ judeca_ statura nimănui, băiete, că niciodată nu o să știi ce se află de fapt sub aceea faţadă." argumenta femeia. „Dacă nu mă crezi, poți să mergi la orcine de aici, sau chiar la rege, pentru că și el era bolnav la inimă, dar datorită ei, nu mai are nici pe _dracu_."

Gray ofta, dar i-a agreat propunerea și imediat s-a întors Wendy cu un săculeț în mână.

„Uite, d-domnule..le-am făcut ca pe niște pastile, astfel încât _s-soția_ dumneavoastră să le ia mai u-ușor." explica fata „Trebuie să le ia în fiecare zi în timpul sarcinii".

„Și funcționează pentru orice tip de handicap și boală?" le stresase Gray cu întrebări.

„Da, vă rog să aveți încredere în mine" grăise Wendy, cu un glas foarte sincer și categoric.

Gray văzu onestitatea fetei, așa că îi mangâiase capul „Îți mulțumesc, o să am încredere în tine." și i-a zâmbit gentil. Fata se înroșise un pic și i-a oferit, de asemenea, un zâmbet larg.

În drum spre casă, Gray se întreba de ce a cumpărat _așa ceva_, dacă tot știa că nu va fi nimic între el și Juvia...Sau _va fi_?

* * *

Dar ce se auzea din depărtare? Ah! Era Wendy care alerga după Gray, cărând în brațe...hainele lui?

„D-Domnule! Hainele dumneavoastră!" țipa Wendy cât de tare putea, dar Gray nici n-o auzea și nici nu băgase de seamă că el se plimba doar în lenjerie intima prin oraș.

* * *

Prin casa lui, dăinuia gălăgia și agitația. De ce oare? Pentru că a venit momentul ca familia Fullbuster să meargă la balul mult așteptat. Parinții lor erau deja îmbrăcați în cele mai rafinate haine pe care le aveau și pentru că ei nu mai aveau paciență, au plecat înainte.

Gray stăteaîn fața oglinzii de vreo 5 minute, ca să-și potrivească gulerul și mantaua. Era îmbrăcat cât se poate de normal și totodată galant. Avea o manta bleumarin lungă, pantaloni negri de catifea, puțini strâmți, o pereche de cizme negre, o cămașă albă și o vestă tot bleumarin. Acum că a apărut _dandy, _Gray era nevoit să țină pasul cu moda, ceea ce-l stresa. El nu se prea pricepea la vestimentație așa că el îi ceruse ajutorul lui Loke.

„Așa Gray, ești gata. Sper ca nu cumva să te mai _dezlănțui _pe acolo și să rămâi din nou în lenjerie!" îl atenționase Loke pe Gray.

„Da, în fine" îi răspunse Gray plictisit. După ce stătuse să mai verifice dacă ceva mai era în neregulă, acesta s-a îndreptat spre ușa, ca să iasă din cameră.

„Gray-niichan! Mergem?" striga entuziasmată Juvia, alergând din capătul holului la el. Ca deobicei, ea mereu îl cucerea pe Gray cu frumusețea ei. Purta o rochie albastră de mătase; tunica era lungă până la jumătatea pulpei, despicată pe laturi (ceea ce făcea mai zveltă silueta); corsajul era ajustat pe bust, cu mijlocul strâns de o bandă lată aurie, care îi subția talia. Era o rochie fară mâneci, dar avea niște bretele aurii ca să susțină rochia. Chiar dacă partea superioară a pieptului era acoperit _doar_ din dantelă albastră, nu era un obstacol ca să nu-i poată vedea liniile curbate ale sâniilor. Pantofii erau de asemenea albaștrii cu un toc mititel. Părul era strâns într-o coadă și, în jurul cozii, era împodobit cu niște perle. Purta și o pereche de cercei lungi aurii ca să se potrivească cu bretelele. Dar ceea ce o deosebea de restul damelor aristocrate era faptul că ea nu se machiază; singurul machiaj era doar rujul de culoarea piersicii care (sincer vorbind) era un detaliu nesimnificativ.

Gray considera că Juvia nu avea nevoie de acele _prostii_ cosmetice ‚_De ce să-și strice faţa ei delicată și gingașă? Numai babele folosesc acele rahaturi, ca să-și mascheze urâțenia'_.

„Desigur, _scumpa mea_" i-a răspuns Gray, ridicând cotul drept către sora lui, iar ea și-a încolăcit mâna, în brațul musculos al fratelui său.

* * *

Gray ieșise primul din trăsura și i-a întins mâna ca s-o ajute pe Juvia să coboare și ea.

„Wow! Cât de mare e palatul!" glasui Juvia, fascinată de măreția palatului. Într-adevar, castelul regelui Dreyar era chiar încântătoare și spațioasă; parcă ai întra într-un tărâm de _zâne. _

Salonul de dans era grandios de mare, încărcat cu podoabe scumpe și, pentru prima oara, Gray aprecia acel decor; nu era nici exagerat, culorile nu erau nici stridente ca să orbească lumea, nici amestecate (deoarece predominau orange-ul și auriul). Atmosfera era plăcuta și încă se menținea, iar mesele erau pline de mâncăruri preparate din recoltele din acel an. În balcon îl puteai vedea chiar și pe regele Makarov Dreyar. O fi el scund, dar are o inimă foarte mare. În Magnolia nu a fost niciodată foamete, sau probleme economice, pentru că el mereu a avut grijă de cetățenii săi, ca pe propriii lui copii.

„Dragi prieteni!Mă bucur mult să văd atât feţe cunoscute, cât și feţe noi. Pentru că am avut un an roditor și voi ați muncit pe brânci, în seara asta vreau să vă răsplătesc cu tot ce am în această sală! Vreau din tot sufletul să vă distrați și să vă simtiți bine!" striga Makarov de pe balcon, primindu-și, cu mare căldura, invitații.

"TRĂIASCĂ REGELE!" urlau oaspeții în cinstea lui Makarov, apoi fiecare s-a întors la ale sale.

"Ah Juvia dragă! Aici erai!"Juvia și Gray și-au întors capetele către tatăl lor, care se apropiase de ei "Vino cu mine să-l vezi pe acel conte de care îți ziceam".

"A-ah…chiar trebuie ca Juvia să se vadă cu el în seara asta? Juvia dorește să stea cu Lucy și cu Levy" se încăpătâna Juvia.

"Da _trebuie_! Vino!" porunci tatăl către fiica sa.

Juvia ezita, dar într-un final s-a lăsat păgubașă și îl însoțea pe tatăl ei, lăsându-l singur pe Gray. Acesta s-a decis să meargă la o masă, ca să bea un vin roșu, numai că toate fetele îl opreau și îi tăiau calea. Unele doreau să vorbească cu el, iar altele să danseze cu el. Lui Gray îi venea să le arunce afară pe toate sau să le zică _vreo două_, dar din fericire, în spatele lui veni Gajeel cu Natsu.

"Gihi! Hey domnișoarelor, îl vom răpi pe Gray ca să purtăm o discuție ca de la bărbat la bărbat" le spunea Gajeel fetelor.

"Da, poate o să vi-l dăm înapoi…poate" rânjea Natsu la ele răutăcios, iar acestea ripostau.

"Pfew! Merci băieți!" le mulțumi Gray, când ajunsese la o masă, departe de stolul de fete.

"Hey, pentru asta sunt prietenii, nu?" îi zicea Natsu, după ce-și pusese brațul lui peste umărul lui Gray. "În plus am ceva foarte important să-ți zic"

"Da? Ce anume?" întreba Gray curios, sorbind din vin.

Natsu și-a dat o palmă peste frunte "Aaah…am uitat! Și era foarte important!" exclama el.

"Bună treabă, _fraierule_" l-a insultat Gajeel.

"Tu știi, Gajeel?" l-a întrebat Gray și pe el, sperând că va afla vestea.

"Nu, _piromanul_ ăsta a zis că vrea să-ți zică ție primul." îl lămuri.

"În fine, când îți vei aminti, Natsu, îmi vei spune" îi zicea Gray neinteresat. Dupa ce dăsuse un _shot, _puse paharul înapoi pe tavă și a luat altul. Băieții îi urmează exemplu și s-au așezat lângă el.

"Tsk! Încep să mă satur de _jegoșii _ăștia, în special de_ fufele_ ăstea" spunea Gray disprețuitor, în vreme ce băuse și se uita la oameni.

"Mdea, știu ce zici…uneori îmi vine să le dau foc!" a completat Natsu, terminând deja un pahar.

"Atâta timp cât nu vorbesc cu mine și nu se aproprie de mine sau de Levy, nu mă plâng" continua Gajeel, turnând încă un rând de vin la toti 3.

"Și mă rog, ce _faceți_ voi aici?" se auzi o voce cunoscută în spatele lor. Băietii și-au întors privirile și le-au văzut pe Levy și pe Lucy. "Înțeleg că vă place să pălăvrăgiți și să beți, dar asta nu înseamnă că trebuie să ne uitați!" le moraliza Lucy.

"Și mai ușor cu alcoolul!" relua Levy "Pentru că vă apucă _nebuniile ș_i o să faceți scandal".

"Ei, haide Levy! Ne relaxăm și noi aici" protesta Natsu.

"Of, doar să aveți grijă" le spuse Lucy, renunțând să-și mai bată capul cu ei. "Apropo, ați văzut-o pe Juvia? Am căutat-o peste tot și nu am găsit-o".

"Cred că încă e cu aceea _javră_ de duce sau conte sau ce-o fi" i-a răspuns Gray iritat.

"Ohh…" e tot ce a putut scoate Lucy din gură.

"Mă duc eu după ea" s-a ridicat Gray și s-a amestecat prin mulțime. Ceilalți s-au uitat la ei cam îngrijorați de atitudinea lui.

Gray încerca să treacă printre persoane, fără să le calce picioarele, ca să poată să ajungă la sora sa, doar că avea vederea cam încețoșată.

_'Firar, cred că trebuia să mă fi oprit la al 7-lea pahar.' _înjura Gray în mintea lui. _'Unde naiba s-a dus fata aia?'. _

Acesta încă se plimba prin grămadă și ,chiar dacă era amețit, a putut să-i recunoască părul albastru al Juviei. _'Ahh, uite-o!'_ realiza Gray, dorind să ajungă la ea, dar s-a oprit când i-a văzut partenerul Juviei. Contele era foarte aproape de sora lui, ținând o mână în jurul taliei și râdea împreună cu ea. Gray simțea cum gelozia îl dobora, mai ales că un stăin o face pe Juvia _lui_ să râdă. Dar a avut un șoc și mai mare când a văzut următoarea mișcare a lui; acesta și-a dus mâna mai jos, apucând fundul Juviei cu multă poftă. Asta l-a făcut pe Gray extrem de furios, încât corpul lui tremura de dușmănie.

_'În morții tăi de fustangiu libidinos!' _îl blestema Gray, scrâşnind din dinți și încercând să-și controleze pumnii de la manie. _'Rahat! Alcoolul mă face să-mi ies din fire!' ș_i _PUF!_ un zgomot i-a captat atenția. Acel conte s-a trezit cu o palmă peste faţă de la Juvia, lăsându-l _mască_. Câteva persoane au văzut aceea fază și au început să râdă sau să _facă misto_ de conte. Acesta s-a enervat și a zbughit-o afară. Juvia și-a aranjat rochia și pleacă cu 'nasul pe sus' mergând după prietenele sale.

_'Wow…nu mă așteptam la asta! Dar bine i-a facut! Păcat că nu i-a dat mai tare' _reflecta Gray și chicoti sardonic.

Acesta se întoarse, de asemenea, la băieți, triumfător (dar de fapt, nu a făcut nimic). Imediat ce a ajuns, o zări și pe Juvia venind la masă.

Gray _zâmbi pe sub mustață_ "În 3…2…1…".

"ARGH, BĂRBAȚII ĂȘTIA SUNT NIȘTE NĂTĂRĂI!" ţipa Juvia, dar își acoperise imediat gura de rușine, sperând că nu a fost auzită de cine nu trebuie.

"Ce s-a întâmplat Juvia?" întreba Levy, speriată de manifestarea Juviei.

"Acel bărbat a apucat fundul Juviei, fără niciun pic de jenă! Mai ales că Juvia stătea în faţa tuturor!" se răzvrătea Juvia "Juvia îi întelege pe bărbați, că uneori mai au _apucături_, dar asta nu înseamnă că trebuie să se folosească de Juvia!" .

"Ce _idiot_!" spuse Lucy enervată de fapta contelui.

"De acord!" o susținea Levy .

"Clar! Ăsta chiar nu știe cum să _abordeze muierile."_ s-a băgat în convorbire Gajeel și primise un ghiont în coastă de la iubita sa, ca să-l facă să tacă.

"Lasă Juvia, cu acest prilej îi poți explica tatălui tău situația și nu va mai trebui să te mai vezi cu el" o domoli Levy pe Juvia.

"Corect! Haideți fetelor, Juvia are chef să danseze" le spuse Juvia pornită să se distreze.

"Așa te vreau Juvia!" o încuraja Lucy "Vino Natsu, vreau să dansăm!".

"Și eu vreau, Gajeel!" se alinta Levy.

"Gihi! Bine _puștoaico_, dar numai un dans" îi rostea Gajeel prieteniei lui.

"Oke Luce! Deja m-am înflăcărat!" spuse Natsu zâmbind cu gura până la urechi.

_'Ah, cât de mult se bucură Juvia că are niște prieteni așa de minunați! Nu știu ce s-ar face Juvia fără ei!'_ gândi Juvia în vreme ce se uita la camarazii ei. _'Dar acum că Juvia nu se mai vede cu acel nerod, cu cine va mai dansa?' _se măcina Juvia uitându-se în jurul ei sperând că va ieși un partener la iveală. Apoi privirea ei s-a oprit la _el._ Fratele ei stătea pe scaun, rezemat de spătar și privea la cuplurile din faţă, schițând un zâmbet. Acesta a observat că cineva îl urmărește și și-a întors capul către privitor care, surprinzător, era sora lui. Juvia a tresărit și i-a întors spatele ei către Gray, ca să-și ascundă roșeața de pe faţă.

_'Juvia, ce Dumnezeu ai? De ce fugi de Gray-niichan? Nu e ca și cum îți place din nou de el'_ și Juvia simți cum i s-au _deschis_ ochii. Apoi, aceasta și-a clătinat capul violent _'Nu nu nu ! Nu are cum…Juvia e sora lui Gray-niichan…'._

"J-Juvia se duce s-să vorbească cu mamei ei. Se întoarce!" și cu asta , Juvia a fugit spre cârdul de oameni.

Gray a rămas înmărmurit când a văzut atitudinea Juviei. '_Oare se simte rău? De ce și-a întors spatele la mine? Am făcut ceva?' _se frământa Gray, rămânaâd singur la masă.

Între timp, Lucy i-a șoptit ceva lui Levy, după ce au dansat puțin cu partenerii lor.

"Ai vorbit cu _Freed_?".

"Da, a zis că imediat o să cânte _aceea _melodie." aproba Levy.

"Perrrfect~" spunea Lucy cu un zâmbet _şiret._

Freed Justine este un pianist cunoscut în Magnolia și un membru al formației _Raijinshū _(ceilalți membrii sunt Laxus, contrabasistul, Bickslow,violonistul și Evergreen, vocalista formației)_ . _Cei 3 se cunosc de mult timp, așă că fetele i-au cerut o favoare pe care numai _el_ o poate îndeplini. Se zice că oricine ascultă piesele lui amoroase, este prins în _vraja erotismului._

"Puțină atenție vă rog!" anunța Evergreen "Știu cât de mult vă plac melodiile încântătoare ale lui Freed, așa că urmatoarea piesă o să le dedice tuturor _cuplurilor_ din sală."

"Am compus această piesă recent și pot să vă asigur că o să vă zboare _mințile și inimile_ când o s-o auziți. Dar o să am nevoie de acompaniamentul lui Bickslow" completa Freed, convins de vorbele sale "Această melodie se numește _Seducție_".

_"Seducție? Hmph…mă întreb ce melodie mai cântă și Freed ăsta"_ își zise Gray, sprijinindu-și cotul de masă.

Aceasta melodie era _diferită_ faţă de restul pieselor. Era o piesă mai săltăreață, iar combinația între pian și vioară forma o armonie ideală. Gray și-a clătinat capul în ritmul muzicii, simțindu-se comod…chiar _excitat._ _'Stai, ce?'_ se minuna Gray _'De ce naiba mă simt excitat?...O fi din cauza alcoolului?'._

În vreme ce dorea să-și găsească răspunsul, a zărit-o pe Juvia cu coada ochiului, stând singură prin mulțime. Deși avea o rochie destul de lungă, Gray și-a dat seama că ea își ținea picioarele încrucișate și avea privirea pierdută. _'De ce se simte Juvia așa de incomfortabilă?...Juviei îi este foarte cald..prea cald!' _se zbuciuma Juvia. Aceasta vroia să ia un pahar cu apă, dar în drumul ei, vedea cum cuplurile își _manifestau _dragostea prin săruturi și atingeri. Faţa ei s-a făcut ca o roșie, când i-a văzut pe Lucy și pe Natsu cum se sărutau nebunește. Juviei nu i-a mai trebuit nici apă, nici nimic, așa că s-a grăbit spre ieșire, să ia niște aer.

_‚Nu-mi spune că și ea se simte așa? Freed, ticălosule!' _ zâmbea Gray pervers și s-a ridicat de la masă, ca să meargă după Juvia. Ajuns afară, a observat că nu era prin preajmă așa că el a coborât scările, ca să o caute prin zonă. Acesta merse în spatele palatului, unde se afla o fântână mare și acolo a găsit-o pe Juvia.

„Juvia..." suspina Gray.

Juvia tresări la auzul acelei voci și i-a răspuns înfiorată. „G-Gray-niichan!...Ce cauți aici?" .

„Am vazut că ai ieșit în mare grabă afară. Ai pățit ceva?" întreba Gray nonșalant.

„A-Ah...Juvia nu are nimic! D-Doar dorea să ia puțin aer, pentru că înăutru este foarte cald. Juvia s-se simțea că se topește." se bâlbâia fata.

"Oare?"

"Huh?"

„Nimic, nimc. Ești înfierbântată, Juvia?" o chestiona Gray, cu un ton cam dubios.

„Err...d-da" răspunse ea timidă.

La acest răspuns, Gray s-a apropiat de ea, a luat-o în brațe, cu ambele mâini și a aruncat-o în apă.

_SPLASH! _Juvia îl privea pe fratele ei cu multă mânie și mirare. „GRAY-NIICHAN! DE CE AI FĂCUT ASTA?" zbiera Juvia la el.

„Păi ai spus că ești înfierbântată și eu , ca un frate bun și atent ce sunt, te-am ajutat să te răcorești. În plus, spuneai că-ți place apa, nu?" îi explica Juviei în hohote de râs.

„Ei bine, pentru asta..." Juvia l-a apucat amenințător de guler și l-a trântit în fântână, lângă ea.

„Pfu! Vai ce-ți fac Juvia" se răsti el la ea pe un ton jucăuș .

Cei doi se băteau cu apă și râdeau, fără să le mai pese că cineva îi va găsi în acel stadiu. Dar pentru prima oară, după mult timp, Juvia și Gray se simțeau extraordinar și veseli. Și deoarece lui Gray îi plăcea mereu să domine, a sărit peste ea, ca s-o sperie.

„Ahh!" țipa Juvia la acțiunea fratelui ei. Juvia se afla sub fratele ei și se uita la el, gâfâind de la atâta _joaca_, iar Gray a constatat că avea un _deja-vu_. Scena aceea era asemănătoare cu scena din visul lui. La aceasta concluzie, Gray își simțea cum î_l strâng_ și mai tare pantalonii, încât îi venea să-i rupă, mai ales că această versiune, a Juviei, era mult mai _uda. _Hainele ei erau leoarcă și lipite de corp, iar părul plutea deasupra apei încât îi era greu să deosebească părul ei de apă. Imaginea Juviei era mult mai erotică și-l conducea pe Gray la disperare.

"Juvia…" șoptea Gray și și-a ridicat mâna dreaptă, să-i cuprindă obrazul stâng.

"G-Gray-niichan…" murmura Juvia. Obrajii ei ardeau de la atâta palpitație, iar ochii ei începeau ușor să se închidă, așteptând viitoarea mișcare. Gray văzaâd că Juvia nu riposta, acesta s-a apropiat de faţa ei. Cu cealaltă mână făcea conturul buzelor Juviei, iar arătătorul încerca să-i deschidă gura. Aceasta a înteles mesajul și a căscat gura, lăsând să intre degetul lui. Gray atingea fiecare parte a gurii, în special limba fierbinte, făcându-l nerăbdător să _afle_ și mai multe lucruri despre Juvia. Acesta și-a retras mâna și și-a apropiat gura lui de gura ei. Distanța dintre feţele lor era doar de câțiva cm, iar Gray a scos limba, ca să deguste buzele surorii lui.

"Mmm…" scâncea Juvia la aceea atingere lipicioasă, dar care nu-i displăcea.

Gray și-a luat inima în dinți si nu a mai ezitat. El i-a oferit săruturi tandre, dar apoi s-a năpustit asupra gurii ei cu multă râvnă . Acesta i-a lins din nou gura cerând permisiunea, iar ea l-a primit. Gray gemea în extaz când, dintr-o dată, limba ei aluneca pe lângă limba lui, încercând să-i țină pasul. Gray și-a adâncit și mai tare gura lui, pierzându-se în a ei. Era incredibilă cum se potrivea cu mișcările lui și asta l-a determinat s-o dorească și mai mult!

"Juvia, eu.."

Gray nu apucase să-și termine propoziția, că Juvia l-a tras de guler ca să-i închidă gura cu buzele ei. Gura ei fierbinte era obsedantă, încât simțea cum îi ard venele de la adrenalină. Mâinile lui i-au cuprins corpul ei firav și a pus-o deasupra lui, până când s-a așezat complet peste toracele lui. Gray putea să-i simtă fiecare _inci_ din trupul ei; sânii ei mari presându-se peste piept și șoldurile ei rezemaâdu-se fermecător peste ale lui.

Prin corpul Juviei pulsa nerăbdarea, încât șimțurile ei au devenit și mai sensibile cu fiecare atingere. Nici în cele mai sălbatice fantezii, (atât ale ei, cât și ale lui Gray) nu se aștepta să se simtă cu adevărat _bine. _Buzele lui zemoase aflate peste buzele ei și limba lui vicioasă, care lingea fiecare colț al gurii ei, o făceau pe Juvia să se înmoaie în brațele lui.

Amândoi gemeau și trăgeau aer în piept, pentru a nu se înăbuși, dar niciunul nu dorea să se despartă, nici măcar pentru o secundă.

"Ah Juvia!" gemea Gray, în timp ce o săruta "Te vreau așa de rău!".

"Și _eu _te vreau!" i-a răspuns și și-a _'trântit'_ din nou gura ei de gura lui.

"Dar nu putem…nu _aici_!" îi explica Gray, după ce s-a eliberat de buzele Juviei.

"De ce?" scâncea Juvia, în timp ce Gray o curăța de salivă de lângă gură.

Gray chicotea îndurerat "Naivo…dacă facem _asta_ aici, oamenii ne-ar vedea și eu nu cred că am să mă mai pot opri" o lămuri Gray.

"Ohh…atunci, haide să mergem acasă!" sugerea Juvia.

Gray a rămas surprins de curajul Juviei, dar nu i-a refuzat aceea invitație. "Bine atunci, vino! Știu o scurtătură fără să ne vadă cineva". Și amândoi au pornit la drum spre casă.

* * *

**-Peste 15 minute-**

În salonul de dans, lumea nu dădea semne că ar fi obosită sau plictisită, ba din potrivă! Nimeni nu mai vroia să plece la căminele fiecăruia. Natsu stătea pe scaun, sprijinit de spătar, extenuat de la atâta dans cu Lucy. Și apoi simți cum i-a străfulgerat un gând prin minte.

"ASTA ERA!" ţipa Natsu fără să bage în seamă persoanele din jur.

"Ce?" întreba Gajeel, ținând-o în brațe pe Levy.

"Mi-am amintit ce trebuia să-i fi zis lui Gray" i-a răspuns Natsu luminat.

"Ce anume?" întreba Lucy care era lânga el.

"Mi-ai spus tu ieri că Juvia s-a îndrăgostit de Gray, nu?"

"CE DRACU?" sări Gajeel la aceea veste și s-a înecat cu mâncare.

"Îți explic eu mai incolo, omule" îi zise Natsu.

"Err…da" și-a reconstituit Lucy momentul "Da, și ce e cu asta?"

"Păi și Gray o _iubește_ pe Juvia! Și doream să-i spun noutatea ca să-l fac să rămână fără cuvinte" continua Nastu smiorcăindu-se.

_'Nu cred că asta l-ar fi ajutat prea mult pe Gray' _gândeau simultan fetele.

"Da, chiar așa…unde este el?" se întreba Natsu.

"Cred că s-a dus acasă cu Juvia"răspunse Levy cu un rânjet, iar Lucy și-a dat seama la ce se referea.

_'A mers planul! Acum Juvia poate să discute cu Gray despre relația lor!'_ gândi Lucy, mândră.

"Deja? Nu-i cam devreme?" se intriga Gajeel.

"Da' ce-ți pasă ție, Gajeel?" întreba Levy în timp ce-i mângâia obrazul.

"Mdea, bine zis" și a sărutat-o pasional pe iubita lui.

* * *

Daca sunteti curiosi de melodia _cantata de Freed_, accesati pe youtube cu link-ul **/watch?v=bYX32zKCeBw**

Nu e asa de erotica, dar nu am gasit alta care sa se potriveasca cu tema.


	3. Sentimentele Juviei

**Am hotarat ca in acest capitol sa lamuresc si sentimentele Juvie, nu doar ale lui Gray. De asemenea nu m-am lungit foarte mult, pentru ca nu vreau sa plictisesc lumea. Sper sa va placa.**

* * *

"Scumpa mea, nu vrei sa dormi in noaptea asta cu fratele tau?" intreba mama pe unica lor fiica.

"Desigur mama!" striga fetita fericita ca va putea dormi cu Gray.

Juvia avea 5 ani iar Gray 8 ani. Cei doi mereu stateau impreuna, oriunde s-ar fi dus; fie in gradina, fie in oras, fie acasa. Gray si-a purtat rolul de frate mai mare cu mare demnitate; cum sa o supere pe _printesa lui_?

"Gray-niichan! Ai auzit? Juvia va dormi cu tine in noaptea asta!" exclama Juvia cu mare entuziasm.

"Serios?" intreba Gray bucuros.

"Aham! Poate ne vom juca iar de-a printesa si de-a cavalerul" glasui Juvia imbujorata de atata beatitudine.

Gray îngenunchea in faţa Juviei "Ar fi o mare onoare, printesa mea." ii spuse galant, iar Juvia isi acoperise faţa ei, timida.

Copiii s-au jucat toata ziua. Juvia era printesa captiva intr-un castel plin de vrajitoare, iar Gray era cavalerul brav, dornic sa-si salveze _dragostea lui_.

"Gata copii! Este ora de culcare" ii anunta mama lor.

"Ehh? Dar nu suntem obositi" se plangeau cei doi.

"Si eu inca nu am _pupat-o_ pe printesa ca sa iasa de sub blestemul vrajitoarelor!" intona Gray nemultumit de cerinta mamei, iar Juvia se uita la el cu obrajii rosii.

"Ei bine, poate maine o vei salva, pana si printesele si cavalerii mai au nevoie de somn" le explica mama lor, dupa ce o ia in brate pe Juvia.

Juvia isi freacase ochii ei si Gray casca "Uff, bine…mergem sa ne culcam" ii spuse Gray cedand in fata somnului.

"Foarte bine. Noapte buna ingerasilor" le ura mama lor.

"Noapte buna mami!" graiau simultan cei doi.

Aceasta le-a stins lumina si pleca din camera inchizand usor usa dupa ea. Juvia a stat cateva clipe nemiscata apoi se intoarse catre fratele ei.

"Gray-niichan…dormi?" intreba nevinovata Juvia.

"Nu" raspunse Gray, intorcandu-se si el la sora lui.

"Astazi, Juvia s-a distrat de minune" spuse ea, tinand mana fratelui ei.

"Da si eu! Doar ca ma oftic ca nu am ridicat blestemul printesei" rostea Gray bosumflat.

Juvia s-a inrosit la dorinta lui Gray si ii venise o idee "Atunci, de ce nu o pupi _acum_ pe Juvia?"

"Eh?" se minuna Gray, avand pete rozalii pe faţa.

"Da! Si asa o vei salva pe printesa!" exclama ea incantata de idee.

"A-ah…bine" Gray isi apropiase buzele lui de ale ei si o pupa usor pe Juvia.

"Gata! Ai ridicat blestemul" chicoti Juvia.

"Da…"aprobase fratele ei, imbujorat.

"Gray-niichan.."

"Da Juvia?"

"Te iubesc" i-a marturisit Juvia zambind larg.

"Si eu" afirma si Gray, zambind de asemenea.

* * *

Au trecut 9 ani de la incident, iar cei doi au ajuns in perioada adolescentei. Gray a devenit foarte matur in scurt timp si totodata si rece, faţa de familia lui, si chiar faţa de Juvia. Acesta a reusit intr-un fel sa scape de crizele adolescentine, dar nu si Juvia. Aceasta se agita foarte des, era foarte nehotorata si se supara usor. Dar sa nu uitam ca in acel moment critic, se dezvolta organismul si hormonii incepeau sa invadeze corpul. Juvia avea fantezii tot mai salbatice cu orice barbat care isi imagina si dorea foarte mult sa se adevereasca. Dar prefera sa renunte la aspiratiile ei si sa se inteleaga cu fratele ei, asa ca inainte. Intr-o zi, erau singuri la masa, pentru ca parintii lor erau plecati cu niste afaceri, iar Juvia se apropiase de fratele ei.

„Gray-niichan..."

„Hmm?" ii raspunse neinteresat, terminandu-si ceaiul.

„M-am tot intrebat de ce te comporti _asa _cu Juvia" zicea ea, deranjata de atitudinea fratelui ei.

„Asa cum?" intreba acesta cam indignat.

„Asa distant! Este enervant!" ii raspunse Juvia cu un ton ridicat.

„Ti se pare. Cred ca ti s-au urcat toate _ifosele_ la cap si acum crezi ca nu ai suficienta _atentie_" continua Gray rautacios.

„Ifose? Poate esti tu prea orgolios si iti este rusine sa mai stai cu Juvia!" se revolta Juvia.

Gray isi strangea maxilarele si isi incrucisa picioarele _‚Pleaca odata femeie! Nu vezi ca prezenta ta ma __innebuneste__?' _se gandea el, incercand sa nu se uite la sora sa.

„Fie! Juvia o sa te lase in pace de acum incolo! Dar sa nu indrazneste sa te mai apropii de ea." il avertiza Juvia cu lacrimi in ochi si fugi afara.

Gray, vazand reactia ei, s-a dus dupa Juvia.

_‚Argh! Ce fraier sunt! Am uitat ca ea se raneste usor' _se invinovatea Gray „JUVIA! STAI!"

Dar degeaba, aceasta alerga foarte repede _‚De ce esti asa de rau cu Juvia, Gray-niichan?' _se mahnea Juvia, stergandu-si lacrimile.

Gray, intr-un final, a prins-o din urma si i-a apucat talia „Stai Juvia! Nu fugi!" respira foarte adanc, de la alergat."Imi pare rau!" la aceste cuvinte Juvia isi deschise larg ochii si nu se mai zbatea.

„Imi pare rau Juvia. Sunt si eu intr-o perioada mai dificila, stii tu? Adolescenta...Am si eu momentele mele... si ai si tu...Nu am vrut sa fiu rece, doar ca pana cand nu stiu exact ce-i cu mine, prefer sa nu stau langa voi" o lamurise Gray.

Aceasta se intoarce la el si il imbratiseaza puternic. „Juvia?" se minuna Gray.

„Si Juviei ii pare rau! Juvia este foarte egoista, si nu mai vroia sa fie ignorata de Gray-niichan!" plangea Juvia in pieptul lui. Gray ii zambeste gentil si o mangaie pe cap „Juvia...te iubesc".

_BA-DUM! _Inima Juviei batea cu putere la aceea declaratie _‚Ce se intampla cu Juvia? De ce se simte Juvia agitata?' _se intreba Juvia nedumerita. _‚A mai spus Gray-niichan ca o iubeste pe Juvia...dar de ce parca a sunat __altfel__?'_

„Ce faceti voi acolo?" intreba Loke in spatele lui Gray.

„A-ah, hei Loke! Uite, ne impacam, pentru ca tocmai am avut o mica cearta" explica Gray, putin imbujorat.

Juvia se elibereaza de fratele ei „_Eu_ ma duc la mine in camera!" le-a anuntat ea si gonise catre camera ei.

„Eh...ce s-a intamplat? Si mi se pare mie, sau tocmai a zis _eu_ in loc de _Juvia_?" se minuna Loke .

Intre timp, Juvia ajunsese in camera si se aruncase in pat „Juvia ce ai?" se rastea Juvia si isi lovise faţa cu palmele "E doar Gray-niichan…nu e ca si cum ar fi unul din barbatii din imaginatia Juviei…nu e ca si cum te-ar fi mangaiat tandru sau te-ar fi sarutat sau te-ar dezbraca, sau te-ar.." Juvia se oprise din vorbit si simtea cum ii ies aburi din urechi de la aceste ganduri. Dar , mai percepea si _altceva._ Juvia se ridicase din pat si simtea cum lenjeria ei intima a devenit _lipicioasa._ "Ce-i acest sentiment?Juvia nu a mai simtit asta pana acum. E cumva… _excitare_?" si brusc, Juviei i s-a luminat mintea "Juvia…_il iubeste_ pe Gray-niichan…"Aceasta statea neclintita si avea privirea pierduta "Trebuie sa vorbeasca Juvia cu Levy si cu Lucy!"

* * *

Au trecut cateva saptamani de atunci si Juvia s-a intalnit cu Levy si cu Lucy la o terasa si le-a explicat fetelor toata situatia.

"EEHHH?" exclamau fetele de la aceasta stire.

"Da….dar nu e bine! Gray-niichan este fratele Juviei…" le zise Juvia suparata.

"Da stim, dar wow! Nu ne asteptam la asa ceva" ii spuse Lucy inca socata.

"Si fratele tau a dat semne ca ar fi un sentiment reciproc?" intreba Levy.

"Juvia nu stie…" le raspunse Juvia, avand privirea atintita asupra mesei.

"Am o idee Juvia! Ce ar fi sa te aproprii mai mult de el, dar nu ca o sora, ci ca o iubita!" sugera Lucy.

"Erm…Lucy…nu ar fi cam ciudat sa faca Juvia asta? Adica totusi, e sora lui" intreba Levy care nu era de acord cu propunerea lui Lucy. "Juvia, eu cred ca ar trebui sa ai rabdare si sa vezi cum stai cu sentimentele tale…poate e ceva pe moment…lasa ca timpul sa rezolve totul." glasuia Levy.

"Da..asa va face Juvia….multumesc fetelor ca ati ascultat-o!" le multumise Juvia.

"Oricand Juvia!" o linisti Lucy.

Chiar daca au trecut inca 4 ani, sentimentele Juviei nu s-au schimbat, ba din potriva, au devenit mai puternice_!_

* * *

Si acum, revenim la prezent (mai exact dupa ce anuntase Freed ca va canta 'Seductie').

_'Uu! Ma intreb cum va fi aceasta melodie!'_ se gandea Juvia emotionata. _'Din cate am auzit, el chiar face ca oamenii sa se simta in al 9-lea cer'._

Nici nu ajunsese Freed pana la mijlocul melodiei ca deja simturile Juviei s-au ascutit. Era foarte excitata incat, chilotii ei s-au umezit, iar obrajii ei ardeau de la fanteziile ei cu…Gray! Juvia isi clatina violent capul si vroia sa ia niste apa, dar nu a putut din cauza cuplurilor care ii ingreunau situatia. Aceasta s-a razgandit si a iesit afara, mergand catre fantana. Ajuns acolo, inspira si expira foarte adanc, ca sa se calmeze. _'Dumnezeule mare! Nu e bine ce face Juvia! Juvia face un mare pacat!'_ se gandi ea zbuciumata _'De ce tot ai aberatii in capul ala mare si prost!_'.

"Juvia…" suspina Gray in spatele ei. Juvia tresari la auzul acelei voci si ii raspunse infiorata. „G-Gray-niichan!...Ce cauti aici?"

„Am vazut ca ai iesit in mare graba afara. Ai patit ceva?" intreba Gray nonsalant.

„A-Ah...Juvia nu are nimic! D-Doar dorea sa ia putin aer, pentru ca inautru este foarte cald. Juvia s-se simtea ca se topeste." se balbaia fata.

_‚Argh de ce a spus Juvia asta?'_ se acuza Juvia

„ Esti infierbantata, Juvia?" o chestiona Gray cu un ton cam dubios.

„Err...d-da" raspunse ea timida.

La acest raspuns, Gray se apropiase de ea, o luase in brate, cu ambele maini si o aruncase in apa.

_SPLASH! _Juvia il privea pe fratele ei cu multa manie si mirare.

_‚Ce naiba?'_„GRAY-NIICHAN! DE CE AI FACUT ASTA?" zbiera Juvia la el.

„Pai ai spus ca esti infierbantata, si eu , ca un frate bun si dragastos ce sunt, te-am ajutat sa te racoresti" ii explica Juviei in hohote de ras.

„Ei bine, pentru asta..." Juvia l-a apucat amenintator de guler si l-a trantit in fantana, langa ea.

„Pfu! Vai ce-ti fac Juvia" se rasti el la ea pe un ton jucaus .

Dupa ce s-au jucat, Gray a sfarsit in a fi deasupra ei. Inima Juviei batea din ce in ce mai tare, cand il vedea pe fratele ei.

_‚Doamne! Cat de minunat este! Este mai frumos in realitate decat in visele mele!' _realiza ea_. ‚Juvia il vrea! Il vrea cu multa ardoare!'._

"Juvia…" sopteste Gray si si-a ridicat mana dreapta sa-i cuprinda obrazul stang.

"G-Gray-niichan…" murmura Juvia. Obrajii ei ardeau de la atata palpitatie iar ochii ei au inceput usor sa se inchida, asteptand viitoarea miscare. Gray vazand ca Juvia nu riposta, acesta se apropiase usor de faţa ei. Cu cealalta mana facea conturul buzelor Juviei, iar aratatorul incearca sa-i deschida gura. _'Cred ca vrea ca degetul lui sa intre in gura mea'._

Aceasta intelese mesajul si casca gura lasand sa intre degetul lui. Gray atingea fiecare parte a gurii in special limba fierbinte.

_'Cat de delicios si de ispititor este!'_

Acesta isi retrase mana si isi apropisa gura lui de gura ei. Distanta dintre feţele lor era doar de cativa cm, iar Gray isi scoase limba ca sa deguste buzele surorii lui.

_'Ah! Ce bine se simte! Juvia mai vrea! Vrea mai mult!'_

Juvia nu mai avea nici ea rabdare si astepta cu multa ravna gura lui. Si asa fi facu. Gray o saruta nebuneste pe sora sa, iar inima ei batea cu atata putere incat ii spargea pieptul. Juvia vroia sa-i cedeze virginitatea fratelui ei, chiar acolo, chiar in acel moment!

"Ah Juvia!" gemea Gray, in timp ce o saruta "Te vreau asa de rau!".

"Si _eu _te vreau!" ii raspunse, si si-a _trantit_ din nou gura ei de gura lui.

"Dar nu putem…nu _aici_!" ii explica Gray dupa ce s-a eliberat de buzele Juviei.

"De ce?" scancea Juvia dupa ce Gray i-a curatat gura ei de saliva.

Gray a inceput sa chicoteasca indurerat "Naivo…daca facem _asta_ aici, oamenii ne-ar vedea si eu nu cred ca am sa ma mai pot opri"a lamurit-o Gray.

"Ohh…atunci, haide sa mergem acasa!" sugerea Juvia.

Gray a ramas surprins de curajul Juviei, dar nu a refuzat aceea invitatie. "Bine atunci, vino! Stiu o scurtatura fara sa ne vada cineva". Si amandoi au pornit in drum spre casa.

* * *

**Am uitat sa va rog ceva, daca gasiti vreo greseala in una din capitolele mele, nu ezitati!**

**Review!**

**Urmatorul capitol va fi ****_lemon_****(lemon=conotatii sexuale, scene intime etc)**


	4. Păcatul

_**ATENŢIE!:**__**S**_**cene de ****_sex_**** şi de****_ viol_**** foarte bine descrise (cel puţin aşa sper). Aţi fost avertizaţi.**

* * *

În mintea celor doi fraţi, drumul către casă părea să nu se mai termine. Nerăbdarea şi _dornicia_ lor le făceau să-şi piardă minţile.

_'Cât mai e până la blestemata aia de casă?'_ ţipa Gray în mintea sa, foarte agitat. 'Ah! Iat-o!'. Gray şi Juvia ajung în sfârşit în faţa locuinţei lor, aşa că ei se strecoară prin uşa de la spatele casei, fără să deranjeze pe nimeni. Aceştia reuşesc să intre în holul principal al casei şi _tip-til _se îndreapta către camera lui Gray (pentru că este cea mai aproape de ei).

"Haide Juvia, intră!" porunci Gray pe un ton răguşit.

"Ăă-um!" îşi drese vocea Loke, care i-a urmărit.

"Loke!" sar Gray şi Juvia "Ce naiba cauţi treaz la ora asta?" întreba Gray enervat de prezenţa lui aici.

"Ştii foarte bine, că eu rămân _ultimul_ treaz până veniţi de la bal. Aşa am făcut în _fiecare an_" îi reaminti Loke. "Dar voi? De ce sunteţi uzi leoarcă?"

"A-ah p-p-păi…" încerca Juvia să explice.

"Am cazut amândoi în fântâna regelui" continua Gray "Şi, evident, nu puteam sta acolo ca nişte găini plouate".

"Hmmm.." ofta Loke, necrezând vorbele lui Gray "Fie, nu îmi bat capul cu voi în noaptea asta" ceda acesta. Trecu pe lângă ei, în special în dreptul lui Gray şi îi şopti "Sfatul meu este să încui uşa, Gray" şi cu asta i-a oferit un zâmbet şiret acestuia. Gray s-a înroşit şi s-a azvârlit în camera sa.

Gray trântise uşa şi îi urmă sfatul lui Loke. Nici nu îşi întoarse bine capul către cameră, că şi o văzu pe Juvia cum se năpusteşte asupra lui. Gura ei îi invada buzele lui cu multă râvnă şi putere. Limbile lor se atingeau şi se degustau înfometate. Gray o lua în braţe pe sora sa (fără să întrerupă sărutul) şi o puse uşor pe pat. Sărutul era lung, zemos şi foarte pasional, încât cei doi cu greu puteau ţine pasul. Saliva lor curgea fără încetare şi se prelingea pe obrazul drept al Juviei. Ea gemea şi încerca să capteze nişte aer, nedorind să rupă legătura cu Gray. Acesta părăsi gura Juviei şi se îndrepta către bărbie şi mai apoi către gâtul ei fraged.

"Gray-niichan!" gemea Juvia de la aceea atingere.

"Nu-mi mai spune aşa!" îi şopti Gray pe un ton mai ridicat.

"C-ce?" întreba ea foarte confuza şi scheuna când Gray îi muşca şi îi lingea lobul urechii.

"Nu-mi mai spune _Gray-niichan, î_n noaptea asta sunt _doar_ Gray_!"_ îi explica ei şi se duse, din nou, către gatul ei, lăsând o dâră de săruturi scurte.

"Oh…_Gray_!" gâfâia Juvia după ce îşi pierduse mâinile sale în şuviţele negre, si putin ude, ale fratelui său.

Gray încerca să desfacă rochia surorii sale, numai că îi dădea bătăi de cap, iar din cauza asta, a sfâşiat materialul ce-i acopera bustul. Spre surprinderea lui Gray, Juvia _nu purta_ corset.

_'Adică, în tot acest timp, a stat fără acel corset? Oh Dumnezeule! Chiar şi fără corset, sânii ei sunt tot mari şi ridicaţi!'_ realiza Gray după ce se uita insistent la bustul ei. Vârfurile sânilor erau rozalii şi contractate din cauza excitării, iar pieptul urca şi cobora într-un ritm accelerat.

Obrajii ei ardeau de jenă şi îşi acoperise, din reflex, bustul. Gray, în schimb, o oprise.

"Te rog! Nu te ascunde!" se rugă el.

"D-dar…!" protesta Juvia.

"Nu ai de ce să-ţi fie ruşine, eşti _perfectă_!" continua Gray; el îi apucase încheieturile mâinilor ei şi le pusese pe lângă capul Juviei. Într-adevăr, în camera dăinuia întunericul, dar datorită felinalelor de afară, Gray putea să-i vadă trupul fetei destul de clar. Gray se dezbrăca de hainele lui (rămânând doar în boxeri) şi se aruncase din nou în buzele Juviei, iar mâna lui dreaptă, se îndrepta uşor către unul din sânii ei. În timp ce limba lui lingea cu tihnă buzele ei, apoi gura ei, Gray îi masa sânul stâng, mai întai încet, apoi mai repede. Juvia _chițăia_când Gray i-a apucat sfârcul şi l-a ciupit tare.

"Ahh!" sufla Juvia cu mare greutate.

Gray se îndepărtase de faţa Juviei şi îi cuprinsese ambii sâni, făcând-o să se cutremure. Acesta le mângâia şi le masa fără jena şi cu multă sârguinţă "Aşa de moi…!". Gray îi linse gâtul Juviei, traversând către pieptul ei expus și se oprise la vârful sânului drept. Sfârcul ei s-a încreţit datorită respiraţiei lui fierbinţi. Gray îi linse vârful sfârcului uşor şi apoi îl învelise cu buzele lui tandre, şi cu blândete, îl sugea.

"Ah!" ţipa Juvia de la aceea senzaţie şi îşi încleştase mâinile în cearşaf. Brusc, Gray îşi ridicase capul către sora sa, cuprins de pofta carnală. Ochii ei erau măriti şi se holbau la Gray, cerând mai multă plăcere.

"Ar tebui să fac _asta_ din nou?" întreba el, surprins de tonul lui profund şi tare.

Juvia încuviinţa promptă. Aceasta vedea cum capul lui cobora înapoi, apoi acel sentiment electrizant îi străpungea, din nou, tot corpul. Limba lui era fierbinte şi lipicioasă, cât timp îi lingea vârful sensibil. O căldura puternică îi înăbuşea partea inferioară a burţii ei şi simţea o urgie copleşitoare de a-şi presa corpul ei de trupul lui Gray. Extazul o stăpânea pe Juvia şi nu putea să-şi controleze felul cum se mişca corpul ori de câte ori _sorbi_ din sânul ei. Mâinile ei se plimbau pe tot spatele lui, mângâind braţele lui musculoase şi apoi ducându-şi iar degetele ei prin părul lui.

Gray îi sâcâi şi celălalt sfârc, făcând-o pe Juvia să geme cu multă ardoare.

"Spune-mi ce-ţi place, Juvia" şopti Gray pe lângă sfârcul ei acoperit în saliva lui.

Amorţită, îi spuse bâlbâită "A-a-aia…îmi place".

"Care? Asta?" întreba Gray, oferind un rânjet, şi îşi vârâse iar capul în pieptul ei, apoi îi lingea uşor vârfurile sânilor.

Aceasta afirma iute, dupa ce a scos un sunet senzual „Mm...ş-ş-şi _cealaltă_ chestie".

„Care cealaltă?" Juvia putea simţi pe pielea ei cum zâmbetul lui se lărgi mai tare.

Faţa ei ardea şi mai tare, de la atâta plăcere, care îi oferea Gray, în timp ce îi lingea cu încetinitorul sfârcul.

„Spune-mi Juvia. Vreau să ştiu tot ce-ţi place".

Aceasta îşi clătina capul violent, îşi strânse ochii şi, brusc, zise „Îmi p-p-place când le s-s-s-sugi!"

Vorbele şi sunetele ei erotice, au trecut prin urechile lui ca un fulger. Acesta a scos, de asemenea, nişte mârâituri aidoma unui prădător care-şi devorează victima. Gray se repezi din nou în sânii Juviei şi îi cuprinse sfârcul, trăgând din el cu multă lăcomie, iar limba lui îl răsuci în toate direcţiile.

„Ahh!" Juvia răcnea din cauza _muşcăturilor_ pe care le făcea Gray şi îşi arcui gâtul. Dupa, acesta se duse şi la celălalt sân şi îi făcea aceeaşi _dulce tortură,_ ca şi la sânul precredent. Dar nu înainte de a-i lua trupul Juviei şi de-a o pune deasupra lui. Sora lui, cu greu putea să se sprijine pe antebraţele ei, mai ales că Gray nu inceta să-i sugă pieptul cu atâta poftă şi îşi mai plimba şi mâinile lui pe spatele ei gol.

„Ah-ah...asta...se simte mult mai bine decât s-o faci _singură_"şoptea Juvia pentru sine, dar din nefericire pentru ea, Gray a auzit-o.

„Sa făci singură, zici?" întreba acesta dupa ce i-a _‚umflat'_ pieptul.

„A-ah...păi..." se bâlbâia Juvia.

„Spune-mi Juvia...cum adică singură?" o chestiona Gray, dăruind un zâmbet viclean. Văzând ca ea ezită să răspundă, acesta s-a năpustit asupra sfârculilor şi le-a mușcat vârful acestora (de data asta, mai blând).

„Ah! Bine! _Îţî_ zic!" scheuna aceasta."C-c-când Juvia era mai mică, a-avea f-f-fantezii cu bărbaţi imaginari, c-c-chiar şi c-cu _t-t-tine_...Şi avea stări depresive şi era _frustrată..._a-aşa că Juvia le-a cerut sfatul f-fetelor şi ele i-au spus Juviei să se m-mă m-m-m-ma-mas-mast-". Juvia dorea să aibe tupeu ca să poată să zică ultimul cuvânt, dar nu reuşea din cauza emoţiilor. Gray, în schimb, rămase neclintit și se uita la sora sa cu multă surprindere. E adevărat, la o anumită vârstă( 15-16ani) simți cum corpul unei persoane dorește să se _elibereze, _doar că trupul e prea _‚crud' _pentru actul sexual. Chiar și Gray se masturbează, încă de la 13 ani, dar nu își putea imagina că și sora lui avea aceleași frustrări ca și ale lui. Acesta o ridicase pe Juvia și o puse pe partea opusă a patului, apoi se așeză, din nou, peste ea.

„Și, zici că ți-ai făcut _plăceri_, singură?" întreba acesta, zâmbind gentil, dar totodată și viclean.

„E-eh...da..." răspunse ea timidă.

„Și te mângâiai..._aici_?" Gray își coborî mâna dreaptă pe sub tunică (încă avea tunica pe ea) și-i atinse ușor zona intima a Juviei.

„Ah! N-nu a-a-atinge!" scheuna Juvia la contactul lui.

Gray mângâia partea feminină a surorii lui, și își dădea seama că ea se excita cu fiecare atingere, pentru că lenjeria ei intimă devenea din ce in ce mai umedă.

„Oh Juvia! Chiar că ești _udă_ toată" spuse acesta după ce a apăsat cu degetul arătător în ea .

„Ah!" țipa Juvia de la aceea pipăire copleșitoare. Gray îi smulse tunica și o lăsase doar în chiloții ei albi și lipicioși. El o săruta pasional pe sora sa și își băgase mâna pe sub materialul ei subțire. Juvia presimțea că se va topi sub el, dacă o mai ‚_exploatează'_. Degetele lui Gray trecuse de un smoc de păr pubian(dar care nu-l deranjează) și au ajuns la ‚_buzele feminine'_ ale ei. Acesta le pipăise, având grijă să nu atingă _centrul_ . Îi plăcea enorm senzația de a le strânge și de a le desface după voia sa. Corpul Juviei reacționa cu fiecare mișcare pe care o făcea Gray și-și îngropase faţa ei în gâtul lui. Aceasta avea o convulsie puternică din cauza lui și, brusc, ochii ei s-au deschis când î-a perceput degetul mijlociu în interioul ei.

„Ah!" țipa și mai tare sora lui și se zvâcnea sub el.

„Ce strâmt și lipicios este, Juvia!" se plângea Gray, pe un ton cam râzgâiat, după ce își mișcase degetul într-un ritm alert.

Juvia vedea în fața ei stele verzi și simtea că nu mai poate rezista mult timp. Aceasta își contractase mușchii coapsei pe lângă mâna sa și Gray scoase un geamăt senzual, după ce văzuse degetul lui acoperit în secreția ei_. _Acesta lingea în deliciu degetul, în faţa ei _‚Suculent!'_.

„N-n-nu m-mai f-fă asta!Este s-stânjenitor" riposta Juvia și-și acoperise ochii de rușine.

„Stânjenitor? Nu ai niciun motiv să fii stânjenită" îi argumenta Gray, încă uitându-se cu desfrâu la Juvia „Ai un corp superb! Cred că multe fete mor de invidie când te vad, Juvia". Și îi săruta gâtul cu mult avânt, masând cu o mână pieptul ei și cu cealaltă îi necăjea organul sexual.

„Ah-ah!" se zdruncina Juvia sub aceea desfătare.

Nici el nu mai putea îndura mult, așa că i-a rupt chiloții Juviei și îi prinse coapsele, desfăcându-le larg.

„S-s-stai! Nu te uita i-i-insistent!" încerca Juvia să se acopere, dar în zadar. Gray își adânci capul între picioarele ei și îi săruta fiecare inci de acolo. Mirosul intoxicant emanat de vaginul Juviei, îi trezeau la iveala instinctele animalice și-i distrugea rațiunea.

„Ah...Gray!" Juvia avea spasme puternice și-și înfigea unghiile ei în scalpul său (sperând să nu-i lasă răni).

Gray îi lingea și îi sugea clitorisul în disperare, apoi deschizătura, iar Juvia nu putea face altceva decât să se zbată, dar Gray o ținea foarte bine, ca să nu o _scape_. Juvia nu mai vedea doar stele, ci întreaga galaxie! Gray știa foarte bine cum să mânuiască fetele, în special în _pat_. Gura lui coborâse mai jos, iar limba lui ajunsese tocmai în vagin, lingând și savurând fiecare parte, iar indexul îi stimula intrarea, intrând și ieșind din ea.

Ochii Juviei erau sclipicioși și încețoșați, iar suntele ei eroticei, îi provocau o mare satisfacție lui Gray. Cu fiecare convulsie pe care le avea Juvia, ieșea și mai mult lichid din vaginul ei, care în contact cu gura lui Gray, se formau zgomote înăbușitoare și _‚cleioase'._ Mușchii abdomenului și ale coapselor aveau spasme și îi strângeau tare capul lui Gray, ca nu cumva să-și lase treaba _neterminată_. _'Deci, până la urmă, ai cedat, ei?'_ gândea el pervers. Partea inferioara a trupului ei era ridicată, iar spatele era ținut ferm de Gray. Era o căldură inimaginabilă în zona organelor genitale și Juvia presimțea _că va veni_.

„GRAY!" zbiera Juvia în agonie și, deodata, își arcui tot spatele cât de mult putea, iar întregul ei corp tremura și se zgudui incontrolabil. Trecea un val de plăcere încântătoare prin trupul Juviei și ea s-a eliberat în gura lui Gray. Mintea ei era goală; tot la ce se putea concentra era doar la voluptatea care i-a provocat fratele ei. Nu a mai avut niciodată un asemenea orgasm incitant făcut de cineva. Ea știa doar plăcerile pe care și le crea ea, dar nu și de data asta.

„În sfârșit ai venit!" zicea triumfător Gray și-i lingea tot sucul care iesea din vagin, fără să piardă niciun strop _‚Ah! Daca e așa de delicioasa, mi-e teamă că am s-o rup în două, când am să mă dezlănțui în ea'._

Gray se oprise din chinuitul zonei sensibile a Juviei și se uita la ea. Aceasta era sleită de puteri, avea buzele întredeschise și respira greu. Corpul ei era plină de transpirație, salivă și urme de săruturi, iar ochii ei lucitori îl priveau cu destrăbălare. Imaginea Juviei, îi provoaca lui Gray mărirea organul populator, încât se putea vedea conturul acestuia pe sub lejerie. Acesta se apropiase de Juvia ca s-o sărute tandru, rezemându-și erectia pe deschizătura Juviei. Din instinct, Juvia își încolăcise picioarele ei în talia lui și îl apropiase și mai tare de zona intimă a ei. Gray se frecase puțin de crăpătura Juviei, făncând-o să geme nebunește.

"Oh…Gray! Juvia simte că o ia razna" gâfâia Juvia în timpul sărutul.

"Juvia…" spunea Gray, dupa ce i-a degustat clavicula "Ești ca un drog pentru mine…mă faci să-mi pierd controlul"completa acesta.

"D-dar nu mai putem continua" zicea Juvia, gemând.

Gray se oprise imediat din ceea ce făcea și se uita la sora lui cu oroare. _'Adică, după ce că suntem în acest stadiu, spui că trebuie __să ne oprim__?' ț_ipa Gray în creierul său. Faţa lui s-a întristat foarte tare, de parcă i-a căzut cerul peste el; dar tristețea s-a transformat în furie, iar Juvia a observat această schimbare.

„Juvia, am ajuns până aici și spui tu că trebuie să ne întoarcem?" se răstea el și-i strângea umerii ei cu putere, încât ea scâncea de durere.

„G-Gray...d-doare" se plângea Juvia.

„_Te doare_? Nu cred că te doare așa de tare pe cât mă doare pe mine, Juvia! Am stat 13 ani în chinuri ca să nu mă apropii de tine și acum vrei ca eu să mă abțin chiar acum? În această situație?! În sfârșit, văd că și tu ai aceleași sentimente ca și mine și vrei să dăm cu bâta în baltă?!" mârâia Gray, înfigându-și unghiile în pielea ei.

„Ouch! Gray!Mă rănești!" Ochii ei lăcrimau, iar inima ei bătea foarte tare din cauza fricii. Văzând lacrimile Juviei, acesta își domolise mâinile „Juvia...". Acesta se apropiase de umerii ei și i-a sărutat urmele create de el. „Juvia, nu îmi pasă dacă asta o numești _violare_" îi șopti el și ușor i-a mușcat urechea, făcând-o pe Juvia să reacționeze „Dar, dacă te face să fii a mea, atunci _asta_ am să fac!" zise el ferm și hotărât, iar Juvia se îngrijorase de alegerea lui.

„C-ce vrei să faci?!" exclama Juvia „S-s-stai G-gwua!" aceasta nu mai putea spune nimic, datorită indexului băgat cu forță în gura ei, apăsând pe limbă, astfel încât Juvia scotea sunete nearticulate.

„Shh, Juvia...lasă-l pe _Onii-chan _să te facă să te simți bine" ii rânjea așa de sadic, încât ochii Juviei s-au mărit cât cepele de spaimă.

_‚Ce are de când să facă Gray-oniichan?'_ se temea Juvia de atitudinea lui. Îl vedea cum luase cu o mână (cealaltă era încă în gura Juviei) o bucată din rochița ei, și-i legase mâinile de bara patișio. Juvia scâncea și mai tare când atingea fiecare loc al gurii, iar ea îi acoperise degetul lui în saliva ei. Își scoase indexul și o _‚împunse' _violent î_n_ Juvia. Aceasta zbiera de durere și se zbătea să se elibereze. Gray își frecase mâna în vaginul ei, introducând 3 degete! Juvia credea că Gray o va sfâșia. În timp ce lărgea deschizătura și îi chinuia canalul, el s-a dus la pieptul ei și-i mușca și-i sugea sfârcurile Juviei, ca un animal însetat. Apoi își coborâse privirea și se indrepta către zona ei sensibilă și lipicioasa. Acolo se repezi să-i bea toate sucurile secretate de ea, ca să-și sature _apetitul_.

„Ah!" Juvia țipa pentru ultima oară și își dă drumul, din nou, în faţa lui Gray, împroșcând tot lichidul care i-a mai rămas. Nu putea spune că nu i-a plăcut acel moment, doar că Gray era prea brutal cu ea și o speria.

"Juvia, nici nu ai idee cât de savuroasă esti!" îi spunea el, în delir. "Ba, cred că pot să fac ceva!" constata el. Acesta băgase iar capul și îi linge orificiul, apoi s-a îndreptat către buzele Juviei și a sărutat-o feroce. Saliva lui amestecată cu secreția Juviei curgeau atât în gura ei, cât și înafara ei. Aceasta gemea în timpul sărutului și încerca să-i țină pasul amețitor.

_'Ah-ah…este…delicios'_ realiza Juvia cu greu. Creierul ei nu mai avea suficient oxigent ca să reușească să se concentreze.

Gray îi elibera mâinile, pentru că nu suporta să nu fie atins de ea și o luase în brațe, afectuos. _"_Juvia, nu mă intereseaza ce zic ceilalți de mine, mă doare undeva de _câcaturile _lor…Dă-le _dracu'_ de grăsani fuduli! Eu te vreau Juvia și stiu că și tu mă vrei, așa că nu mă opri!"ridica tonul Gray. "Am să te _fut_ până când toata Magnolia va știi că îmi aparții numai mie"îi zicea senzual fratele ei. Dintre toate cuvintele, cuvântul '_fut_' a sunat în urechile Juviei ca un cântec melodios și erotic, încât ea s-a hotărât _să renunțe_. _'Așa-i…dă-le dracu' de aristocrați, dă-le dracu' de bârfelor lor…și Juvia este om și are dreptul să iubească pe oricine, chiar și pe Gray-niichan'._ Cu puțină putere rămasă, Juvia îi cuprinse faţa lui Gray și o sărută "Gray…Juvia…te…vrea…în ea" murmura aceasta.

Gray se uita la ea cu uluială că a reușit s-o convingă să-i cedeze virginitatea ei. Cred că e pentru prima oară în viața lui când îi zâmbește așa de frumos și de sincer, încât Juvia l-a îmbrățișat, drăgăstoasă. Gray s-a debarasat de boxerii lui și își scoase la iveala partea bărbătească a acestuia.

_'Wow! Cât de mare e!'_ se inroșise Juvia în timp ce se uita la _splendoarea_ lui Gray.

"Gray…" murmura ea.

"Hmm?".

"Pot să stau eu pe tine?"întreba ea inocentă.

"Sunt prea greu?" întreba Gray, îngrijorat.

"Nu,nu! D-dar, vreau să î-încerc ceva" îi raspunse ea.

"Umm, ok"Gray s-a rostogolit astfel încât, ea se afla el, dar aceasta avea grijă să nu stea pe erecția lui. Juvia se uita la el, superioara "Acum e rândul Juviei să conducă" spunea ea, puțin, amenințătoare și își linse buzele. Nu se știe ce s-a întâmplat, că ,acum, Juvia nu mai era timidă și inocentă; Gray putea observa îndrăzneala și _dorința_ în privirea ei și înghiți în sec, gândindu-se ce va face sora lui.

Cu mâinile ei firave, aceasta atingea și se proptea pe pectoralii lui, închizând ochii în timp ce explora pieptul apetisant și irezistibil a lui Gray. Degetele ei alunecau ușor pe bustul lui, urmând traseul fiecarui mușchi în parte. Juvia s-a înclinat în faţă și săruta pielea de lângă claviculă și, usor, îi lingea pieptul, ajungând până la stomacul lui. Aceasta se retrase și se uita la organul lui Gray ca la o jucarie noua. Tremurând, Juvia atingea vârful penisului cu indexul, făcând cercuri în jurul acestuia. Gray gemea voios cu fiecare contact al Juviei, încât putea auzi inima lui în timpane. Juvia prinse curaj, și i-a apucat toată _scula_ în mâna ei plăpândă.

"Ah!" Gray gâfâia, iar șoldurile lui se ridicau și se împingeau în mâna Juviei. Aceasta nu se putea abține să nu scoată un alt sunet senzual, când îi pipăia penisul și îl masa de sus până jos. Pielea de acolo era așa de mătăsoasă, încât nu dorea să-i mai dea drumul.

"Juvia, vino aici" o prinse pe Juvia de umar și își trântește gura lui în gura ei, în timp ce mâna ei încă îi masa erecția. Atingerea ei îl ducea pe Gray la disperare, așa că a rulat trupurile ca să stea el peste ea. Gray s-a retras de la gura ei, i-a prins coapsele și a așezat erecția în fața intrării ei.

"Juvia…fii a mea!"

Și cu asta, Gray și-a împins penisul în orificiul ei, dintr-o singură lovitură.

"AHH! D-Doare!" striga Juvia și ieșeau șiroaie de lacrimi din ochii ei strânși. Gray înghițea plânsetele cu sărutul lui, dar nu se opri în a-și mișca pelvisul în ea. Nu putea; nu e ca și cum nu vroia, dar _nu putea_. Când tot penisul a ajuns în ea, instictele lui libidinoase l-au doborât și continua să se plesnească violent în ea. Juvia țipa și zgâria spatele lui de la atâta durere care, curând, a devenit o plăcere ce nu-i putea rezista. Gray putea să-i simtă pereții fierbinți ce se încleștau în jurul penisului. Acesta își scrâşnea maxilarele din cauza presiunii din jurul organului și presimțea că Juvia va veni din nou. Săraca, aceasta nu mai avea niciun pic de putere și asta e a 3-a oara când are orgasm. Dar chiar și în starea aia, Juvia era pregatită să intre, din nou, în abisul plăcerii.

Când Gray i-a dat ultima izbire, într-un unghi numai bun, Juvia țipa în delir și corpul ei tremura incontrolabil. Căldura o sufoca pe Juvia încât credea că făcea o baie clocotită. Gray îi prinse piciorul drept și îl puse pe umărul lui, ca să adâncească fiecare penetrare. Juvia era zgomotoasă, într-un mod _nerușina_t de zgomotoasă, iar ea era sigură că toți servitorii o aud. De câte ori se izbea în ea cu putere, Gray credea că aude artificii în capul lui, iar fiecare _plesneală_ provoca sunete '_lipicioase_'.

"Cum-"_slap!"_-îți-"_slap!"_-place-"_slap!"_-asta-"_slap!"_-Juvia?" Gray gâfâia și rânjea, în timp ce se băga în ea cu forță. Juvia nu putea să raspundă, nu că nu ar vrea, ci nu putea din cauza extazului. Gray nu-și putea explica sentimentele sale când era în ea; era furios, supărat, fericit, excitat toate în același timp. Brusc, Gray simțea cum penisul și testiculele îl ard și ceva se _clădea_ în interior său. El era destul de sigur că și Juvia simțea asta, deoarece canalul ei îi strângea și mai tare organul. În aceeași poziție, Gray gemea și șuiera printre dinți de la aceea senzație 'J-Juvia..cred că o sa v-vi-"

"D-da…Gray-_oniichan_, fă-o pe J-Juvia p-p-plină d-de t-tine!"

Gray i-a dat ultima lovitură, lăsând să se verse sperma lui în vaginul fetei. Juvia i-a strigat numele și s-a prăbușit pe pat, extenuată. Gray gâfâia și inspira cu lăcomie aerul din cameră, ca să-și regleze respirația. Cu greu se sprijinea de palmele sale, ca nu cumva să cadă peste trupul fragil al Juviei. Acesta rămase nemișcat, încă având penisul în interiorul Juviei și o privi pe sora lui. Avea părul ciufulit și lipit de frunte; faţa era roșie și înfierbântată; gura ei, învelită în saliva, era deschisă, ca să inhaleze, de asemenea, aerul; sfârcurile erau învinețite, iar pieptul ei urca și cobora foarte rapid. Gray îi zâmbi gentil și o săruta fermecător pe frunte. Aceasta își ridicase privirea către el și îi săruta buzele lui zemoase.

"A-a, fost….u-uimitor" se bâlbâia fata, obosită."

"Da….așa-i" aproba fratele și îi mângâia ușor obrazul drept."Dă-te puțin mai încolo".

Cu mare osteneală, Gray s-a eliberat de orificiul Juviei, se puse lângă ea și a luat-o în brațe. Juvia își puse capul ei pe pieptul lui, iar Gray se juca cu suvițele ei. Dintr-o dată, Juvia plângea. Gray i-a ridicat bărbia și o privi îngrijorat.

"C-ce? De ce plângi Juvia?" întreba el, zăpăcit.

"P-pentru c-că J-Juvia ș-știe că a-asta n-nu s-se va mai întâmpla niciodată" explica Juvia în hohote de plâns "N-nu ințelegi? A-amândoi a-am comis un m-mare _p-păcat!"_

"Juvia…"acesta ii ștergea ochii și o strângea in brate "Ai dreptate…_eu_ am făcut un mare păcat, nu a fost vina ta Juvia…eu te-am târât în această mizerie…dar vreau să știi că eu te iubesc extraordinar de mult și nu am să las pe nimeni să te rănească" o consola Gray.

"NU! Nu a fost doar vina ta! Și Juvia a vrut asta! Și Juvia nu vrea să te uite! NU vrea să uite ce a făcut în această noapte! Juvia vrea să fie cu tine, doar cu tine" se răstea Juvia, încă plângând în gâtul lui.

"Atunci, vino cu mine!" sugerea Gray.

"Huh?" exclama fata, nedumerită.

"Vino cu mine, în lume…departe de acest loc…doar noi 2..dacă cei de aici nu ne acceptă relația noastră" continua fratele ei.

"D-dar….cum v-vom trăi?" obiecta Juvia.

"Vom munci. Dacă oamenii de rând pot trăi pe pământul lor, atunci și noi putem. Vom avea vieți normale și vom face o familie" îi zâmbi Gray calm.

Juvia i-a dat o privire îngrozită "Familie…Oh nu!" aceasta plângea și mai tare "Gray-niichan…noi suntem f-frați..iar c-copiii n-noștri vor avea p-probleme".

Dintr-o dată, un _'felinar'_ i se aprinse în capul lui Gray _'Cum să uit așa ceva? Desigur!'_.

"Nu…_nu vor fi_"îi garanta Juviei.

"Cum?".

"Pentru că m-am asigurat că odraslele noastre să fie sănătoase…am luat acum 2 zile un medicament ca tu să nu naști copii cu handicap. Nu mă întreba de ce am luat, pentru ca nici eu nu știu...pur și simplu mi-a trecut în minte să-l iau. " argumenta Gray.

"Serios?!" exclama ea de fericire.

"Da, mâine ar trebui să iei aceea pastilă sau ce-o fi... și de acum înainte."

"Cât timp?"

"Până vei naște-"

"O să am copiii…cu Gray-niichan" zicea ea cu gura până la urechi.

"Poți să încetezi să-mi zici _Gray-niichan_?…adică, dacă vom fi împreună și vom începe o viață nouă, nu poți să-mi mai spui așa. Ar suna foarte aiurea." o dojenea ușor pe Juvia.

"D-dar.." se bâlbâia Juvia

"Niciun dar! Noi acum nu mai suntem _frați_, ci _soț_ și _soție_" spunea Gray zâmbind.

Juvia își căsca gura de uimire "Poftim?!Adică vrei să spui că..."

"Da…Juvia, acum nu am niciun inel de logodnă, dar vrei să fii soția mea?" o întreba el pe Juvia și-i mângâia bărbia.

Aceasta sări pe el și îi oferea mici săruturi pe întreaga lui faţă "Bineînțeles că Juvia vrea!". La acest răspuns, Gray o săruta lung și amoros.

"Și deja m-am gândit cum să te strig" continua Juvia, dupa ce s-a eliberat de Gray.

"Da?" întreba el, curios.

"Da! De acum în colo Juvia te va striga _Gray-sama_!" spunea ea, inocentă.

"Serios?Uf, fie! Mai bine decât _Gray-niichan._"chicotea Gray.

"Ok Gray-_sama_!" se bucura Juvia.

Amândoi si-au dat un ultim sărut și s-au pus la somn. Deși ei au încălcat regulile morale ale vieții, cei doi se simt împliniți și nu au niciun regret.

Și în grădina Fullbuster, _a răsărit_ un trandafir albastru.

* * *

**Deci?Păreri ceva? Credeți-mă, e prima oara în viața mea când scriu așa ceva, în special să descriu momentul lor intim. Daca aveți neclarități sau găsiți greșeli, să-mi spuneți.**


End file.
